Someday
by XxKit-ChanxX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are vampires and are stuck like that. Will Naruto leave to become human or take Sasuke with him? And will Sasuke want to go?
1. Naru and Sasuke

**Hi! Well this is my first story thingy so….yeah BE NICE! or….or… I'll kill you in your sleep. O-O ok here we or I go.**

**Sou-Chan: OMG!!! HI! Lol. The story is so cute! Also… yes.. be nice . Or I shall assist in the night of the killing…lol… READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. For if I did….Things will never be the same again.**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I walk in the long, dark halls of the castle and stopped at the double doors that led to the ball room. I took a deep breath and walked to through the doors to be greeted by laughter and talking. I looked inside the room for _him_. Then I herd my name being called.

"Naruto!"

I turned and saw Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey! How you guys been?"

I gave them one of my fake smiles. They don't know me that well so they won't see it. Nobody does, but _he_ knows when I do.

"Long time no see, Ne Naruto?"

Well at least Kiba doesn't seem to know.

"Yeah…How are you Shika?"

'Come on Shika say something to me.'

"Hn. Ne Naruto can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

'Crap!'

"Ok Shika."

I looked up at Kiba. He seemed to look away not wanting to face me.

'Why? What's wrong?'

Shika led me outside to the balcony.

"What's wrong? Naruto?"

I looked at him not knowing when I looked at my feet in the first place.

"Hmm? Nothings wrong! Why would you think something's wrong?!"

Another fake smile.

'Please. Please fall for it.'

"Stop, your hurting yourself Naruto."

I dropped the smile and looked at him hurtful.

"What do you mean Shika?"

He looked at me long and hard. It felt like 20 minutes but was only one.

"He still loves you. You know that right?"

I looked at him with a questioning look.

"W-what?"

He chuckled. It was rich and dark…just like _his_.

"Sasuke….he still loves you even though he does this. You know that right?"

For the first time that night I smiled a minute later. The music that was playing in the background stopped. I looked back inside to see people gathering in a circle.

"Well it's that time again. Are you ready for this?"

I looked at him and nodded. He nodded back. The new went inside to the crowd. Then I spotted a woman with a pink and white fluffy dress. Her long bubble gun hair went to her shoulder. She was beautiful. Then the lights went to the staircase. There stood _him_….Sasuke. The music started again, slow and steady. He started to walk around toward her and held out his hand and, of course, she took it. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her. I looked down at the floor not wanting to look at the site before me. It hurt. It hurt so much to go back on that day. The day that I was in her place. I too fell for his eyes, his body colliding with mine.

"Hey. You ok Naruto?"

'Shika, it hurts.'

I looked up at Shikamaru.

"Yeah….I'm fine."

With that I looked up only to see that more people joined them. Then I saw him whispering to her. Then she nodded and smiled as he led her upstairs.

'No…don't go….you'll regret it just like me. I have to do something.'

Without thinking I started to head towards the stairs. I looked back to make sure Shikamaru was busy with Temari. He always liked her. Anyways, back to Sasuke. I walked to the stairs; they were almost to the top.

"M-my lord!"

'Was I stuttering? Damn it!'

He looked at me surprised at first but then replaced it with a mask. He looked at me with those eyes. Damn those eyes.

"Yes?"

He waited for me to say something.

'Damn! What shout I say? Oh! I know!'

"I'm going to take my leave."

I looked at him to see if he would respond. But to my disappointment he just hn-ed.

'Teme!'

He looked at me one more time then left upstairs. I turned and saw Shikamaru come over.

"Naruto…What did you do?"

I looked at him with a pout.

"Nothing."

'1'

"Hmm…too troublesome."

"Whatever."

'2'

"Are you going home?"

"lie(1)"

'3'

"Help Me!!"

The lady with pink hair and white dress came running down. She started to run across the room.

"HELP! HELP ME!!"

'I wish I can…I do.'

After people started to surround her laughing at her. Soon after Sasuke came running down the stairs with his shirt ripped. He looked at her then he had her in his arms.

"Shhh. It's ok, just close your eyes and it'll be over."

His voice is what gets you. She looked at him then nodded. His lips formed a smirk. Right when she closed her eyes he opened his mouth. You could see his fangs coming out, taking place. Then he bit her right on the neck. You can see blood squirting out of her neck. He finished a bout a minute later. He looked at her one last time then he looked at me. Right there I didn't want to see him, blood all over his shirt. He looked like a monster. After people started to leave the circle he went upstairs. After everyone left I was still looking down at her not knowing what to do. When I was bitten Shika came and took care of me. But should I do that to her or leave her to die?

"Naruto."

I turned to see Shikamaru.

"We need to help her Shika."

I looked back at her.

"Ha. So troublesome."

I looked at him as he walked to the girl and picked her up bridal style. I watched as he walked to the exit with her in his arms. Then I noticed that I was the only one in the ball room.

'Hm figures'

Right when I was going to turn around two big, strong arms are wraped around my waist.

"Naruto."

'Please someone.'

"Naru-Chan?"

"Sasuke."

'I'll leave someday. But for now…"

"You scared me. Don't do that."

'I'm going to find a way and take you with me.'

"Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Ok, lets go to bed, the suns almost up."

"Alright."

'Someday Sasuke…we'll be happy together…someday.'

**1 – no**

**Ok so…it was good right. Well whatever. I liked it. AND NOT because I made it ok.**


	2. Sakura

**Soooooo sorry about the wait. Its just I got stuck of where to begin then I didn't want to type it so...yeah...Sorry.**

**Ok I do not own Naruto. **

**(Naruto's POV)**

I can't sleep. This is the tenth time this month. I look to my left to see the clock. 3:00 pm. I never get up at daylight but I'm tried to just laying there. I look to my right to see Sasuke fast asleep. I sit up tiring not to wake him. I stare at him for a few seconds then bend down and kissed him on the forehead. I get off the bed then went to the door then looked back at Sasuke. While a smile on my lips I closed the door. It made a soft click. I looked at inside the hall. Dark. Every thing is dark here. I stared to walk down the hall. I don't know were I'm going all I know is that it feels like the right way. Then I stopped at a door. And not just any door this door happens to be the door of Shikamaru. It's funny. Every time I have a problem I run to Shika. I guess he's like my best friend. I was going to knock but then what will people say? That Lord Sasuke's lover is going to Shikamaru Nara's door at night? I shook my head. I was going to go back to the room but then the door opened to a half naked Shika. I squeaked then put my head down to hide my blush.

_'The hell? Why am I blushing!?'_

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

I looked up and tried to control my blush.

"A-ano...I can't sleep...can I come in?"

He looked at me for a few seconds then looked back then at me again. He moved to the side to let me in. I smiled then went in. The first thing I notice is that it smelled like shampoo. I looked at him questionably. Then pointed to his hair.

"I just took a shower."

At that I nodded then looked at his hair. It was still wet. I looked at his bed and saw a towel. I graded it then sat on his bed. Through this whole time I felt him looking at me. I smiled then motioned him to sit on the floor. He looked at me then rolled his eyes. As he sat down I head him mumble.

"So troublesome."

I laughed then stared to dry his hair.

"So...where's the girl?"

I asked. I saw him point to the small living room.

"In there. She on the couch."

I nodded. To tell the truth I could care less where she was. I never liked this thing with Sasuke. They all ways end up loving him.

"You know you can at least see her. She hasn't woken up yet."

I looked down at him and stopped. He felt me stop then looked up at me. I was frowning. He sighed then got up.

"Arigatou."(1)

I nodded my head. He went to the bathroom to put the towel away then can back. He looked at me for a while. Then I saw him moved. He graded the sides of my face and made me look at him.

"Daijobu desu ka?"(2)

I blushed then smiled.

"O-of course. Why?"

He let go then sat on the floor.

"You look sad."

I smiled again.

"So how are you and Temari?"

He looked at me. Then smiled and started to shake his head.

"What?! I want to know!"

He got up then chuckled.

"Nothing. She doesn't like me it seems."

I frowned again.

"Why?"

He surged his shoulders.

"Who knows I don't really care."

I laughed. I was about to say something when I heard some one knock over something. Shika and I looked at each other then ran to the living room. There I saw the pink haired girl knock over a glass of water that was on the coffee table. She looked at us and was about to scream when Shika went behind her and covered her mouth.

"Ssshhhh. Its ok we're not going to hurt you. I'm going to let go of you mouth and your not going to scream right?"

She nodded then Shika let go of her mouth. She took deep breaths.

"You can ask us questions if you want. We know you have many."

I nodded to let her know she can ask me to. She looked at me then at Shika. After she sat down.

"O-ok. Umm. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. And this is Naruto Uzmaki. Who are you?"

I looked at her and she looked down.

"I-i-i'm Sakura Haruno."

I wanted to talk but then I know Shika has this so I sated quiet. Shika nodded his head so that she can continue.

"Ummm...What are you?"

She looked at Shika. He sighed.

"Well **WE** are vampires. You just turned one your self a couple hours ago."

She looked like she couldn't breathe. Then I spoke.

"What's your power?"

She looked at me then at Shika. Then he hit me.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Baka. She just woke up how is she going to know?"

I rubbed my aching head.

"Sorry I thought she'll know. Ita ita."(3)

He shook his head then sighed. She looked at us then fainted. She...just fainted. I tried so hared not to laugh. Then I looked at Shikamaru.

"You should go."

I looked at him then nodded.

"What about her?"

He sighed then looked at me with a smile.

"I'll take care of her ok?"

I smiled then nodded.

"Now go before Sasuke gets mad at me for taking his uke."

I nodded then stopped.

"VRUSAI!"(4)

"Oh but he's right Sasuke will get mad."

I stopped and turned there I saw standing in the corner was-

**Ok then! I left a cliff hanger! ALL RIGHT! Oh and just to let you know its NOT Sasuke!**

**1:Arigatou- Thank you**

**2: Daijobu desu ka- Are you alright**

**3:Ita- Ow/Ouch**

4: **Vrusai- Shut up**

Ok bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

HI

**HI! Ok here's the deal I'm going to update every once a week. And every 5 chapters I'm going to make a oneshot. Then another 5 after a new story. And its going to be SasuNaru, then SasHina and it goes like that so…yeah.**

**I don't own Naruto. Lol I said Naruto you don't know I can own Sasuke or something.**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I TURNED TO FACE Itachi. He was wearing blue jeans and his long hair was in a lose pony tail and with no shirt…OK! WHATS WITH PEOPLE WAKING AROUND HAFE NAKED!? Anyway… I felt my face heat up again. Shikamaru looked at Itachi and I can tell that his eyes grew bigger but just for a split second.

"He was just going to leave Lord Itachi."

Shika bowed. And I just looked at Itachi. I didn't move an inch. Itachi nodded at Shikamaru then looked at me.

"You know you shouldn't be here right, Naruto?"

I nodded my head and turned to bow at Shika. He nodded then I walked right past Itachi. I saw in the corner of my eye that smirk on his face. It made my spine shiver and not in a good way too. Itachi nodded to Shika who bowed in return and closed the door. I started to head to my room when

"Naruto…"

'_DAMN IT!'_

I turned to look at Itachi. Then I bowed.

"Yes,Itachi-_sama?'_

I spit out the sama. I hate the fact that this person is a prince. And the reason I don't call him that is because I am the second prince's lover so sama and or san is to be add. Just then my back some how ended up agents the wall with a leg in between mine. I put my hands on a firm chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!"

I looked up and he was smirking.

"What's wrong Naru-chan? I thought you'll give it to any guy?"

I snapped my eyes opened. Not really remembering when I closed them.

"Well?...You were fooling around with my little brother and Nara…so why don't you give me a try? Hmm?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO SASUKE! I LOVE HIM!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. His lips so close to my neck that I could feel him breathing.

"You say you love him. –kiss- but what dose he feel –kiss- for you?"

Right there and then I felt like the whole world stopped.

'_Dose Sasuke love me…OF COUERS! He…he always told me that he loved me after…after we have sex.'_

"Hn. So do you –kiss- think he –kiss- loves you?"

I can't feel my heart beating… why? All of a sudden I feel cold air. I look up to see Itachi and blood dripping down his lip. I turned to my left and saw my prince. Sasuke.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. WHATS. MINE."

"Well little brother. I didn't except you to be here."

'_Sasuke….'_

Sasuke looked at me then rushed to my side. His arm going around my waist like keeping me safe. Itachi just looked at us then stared to walk away. I felt Sasuke tighten his hold on me. When Itachi was completely out of sight he let go. He turned my body so that I was facing him.

"What were you doing out here?"

I looked down and I felt like I was shaking.

"I was just talking to Shikamaru that's all and then Itachi came-"

"Why were you talking to Nara when you could have just talk to me?"

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Why?"

I just kept looking at him.

"Sasuke…do you love me?"

He just looked at me like he was thinking. Right there and then I felt my heart felt like it died my whole body felt numb.

"Oh course I do….Why would you ask me that?"

I felt this big relief all over my body. I guess he was just thinking why on earth was I asking that. Well you know I just had to ask ok?

"So you had to ask Nara if I loved you? Why?"

"Just….no reason. Never mind."

I got out of the embrace and stared walking to the room. Then I felt two strong arms go around my waist again.

"Why won't you tell me anything any more? Hm? Talk to me."

I took a minuet to find the right words to tell him but then why should I?

'_He goes out and doesn't tell me so….I shouldn't. right?'_

I laughed softly.

"Nothing just…thinking about the past. That's all."

"Why do you need to talk to Nara about it then?''

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Because…we shared the same past. Remember?"

I felt he stiffen. I took this chance and pushed his arms softly to let me go. Then I stared to walk back to the room.

(Sasuke POV)

I watched as Naruto went inside our room. He noticed when I didn't move and turned to look at me.

"Is…every thing ok?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to someone right now."

He started to walk toured me and stopped with we were about 11 inches.

"Who?"

I looked at him.

'_Well I guess I'll tell him.'_

"I'm going to talk to Itachi…"

He looked at me for a while.

"Sasuke-"

"Look I wont hurt him. 'kay? I just need to talk."

He looked at me then nodded. I waited till he went inside the room and turn to leave to my Aniki's room. It's not that I hate my brother its just that….he needs to lay off Nrauto….He's mine! I made my way to the second floor and stopped at the red and black door. I hesitated a bit when I tried to knock. I can hear a muffled voice in the other side.

"Come in Sasuke it's not like I bite…much."

I blushed a bit then shook it off.

'_I hate him.'_

I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks… There in front of me was…

**OH NO! WHAT DID YOU SEE!! WHAT DID YOU SEE??**

**Sasuke: how the hell should I know!**

**Naruto: I want….to sleep…**

**Me and Sasuke: ;-.-**

**Sasuke: Ok then… See you guys next time!!**


	4. Naruto's past

Hi

**Hi! Well every time the chapter thingy says past we well into the past. And it goes from Naruto's past to Sasuke's and yeah. Here's chapter 4! **

**Oh! But first I like to thank…**

**dragonfire04! Thank you,That's what keeps me going! That you like it!**

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

A blonde hair teen was running down the streets with his uniform all messed up and every where. Sad to say Naruto was late…again.

**(Naruto's POV)**

'_OH SHIT! I'M LATE!!'_

I was running through the streets of my home town. I woke up late…BUT! It wasn't my fault! My best friend Eri(1) brought me this cool game called _Resident Evil 4 _and I played it all night! I couldn't help it! It was calling my name and saying _play me PLAY ME!_

Was that the bell…

'_DAMN IT!'_

I ran up the stairs of my high school through the halls and into my English class. The teacher is Kakashi-Sensei. But then again he's always late but still! I came through the door with a super smile on my face. The…a book came flying torts me!

_DONK!_

"ITAI! WHO THROUGH THAT AT ME!"

"Up here baka!"

I looked up to see Eri and the rest of my friends,Amami, Angel, Kortney, Kathaleen, and Julio(2). Eri and I have bin friends since kindergarten. It started when I tripped and I started to bleed and he came and took me to the nurses office. After that we stared to hang out more. You can say that him and I are best friends. Like brothers. Eri the type of guy that quite but smart. He tells you when your wrong or right. No matter how hurtful it is. And you can trust him with every thing and keeps it to himself.

"Eri, babe, if you keep hitting him in the head he'll get stupider."

"HEY!"

Amami, Eri's girlfriend, and I met in fifth grade. Eri was in a different class in that time aso I had no choice but to make new friends. So when Amami and I played in the soccer field so did Eri. So after that we stead together. It wasn't till around seventh grade that he asked her out. That was a surprising. Amami is quite like Eri but if you get her mad…you would be able to walk for the next few days. She likes a lot of martial arts. Her dad keeps pushing her to better then her older brother who quite and moved out. She loves it. So she stayed.

"Do it again! WAIT! Wait till I get the video camera."

"WHAT THE HELL NO!"

Kortney…..one word fun. She and I met in seventh grade. She new Eri and well she came up to us and started talking after that we were stuck with her….in a good way. She's blond, loud, and skinny as hell. She acts the way she wants to act. Doesn't really care what people say about her. She's a good friend and knows how to party. But when it comes to yaoi and making me suffer…..she will go fan girl on your ass. And I'm not kidding. But we put up with her sadly.

"Why do you need a video camera?"

"SHE DOESN'T NEED IT!"

_DONK_

"OW! HEY WHAT THE HELL!?"

Angel. Hmm I also met in seventh grade. I met him through Kortney. It wasn't till eighth grade that we were in really good terms. He's a good guy to hang out with. You can also call him a good listener. He's kind of the older brother in he group. It may not look like it but he's really good with the violin. He's the rock kind of goth type of person. If you ask any girl in our school what's good looking about Angel. They'll say one thing…his hair. It's always about the hair. Personally….what's so good about it?!

"To watch later or…black mail. Duh!"

"WHAT!?"

"Obsessive freak."

Kathleen. Is the same thing as Angel. Met through Kortney in seventh but really good terms in eighth. It's funny with Kathaleen. She will tell you when your wrong. She the more….adult like in the group. Angel and Kathaleen have bin going out since seventh grade as well. And he loves her every much. I mean sure Angel waited for the last minuet to kiss her….but at least he did right. I mean its better then no kiss at all. Kathaleen is like the older sister or mother in the group. And we all love her. That's way she puts up with us.

"Well at least he's as stupid as it can get."

"WHAT"?! SAY IT TO MY FACE JULIO!"

"Fine then get up here."

"NO! Make me!"

Julio I have know for a year. We met in ninth grade. He was in some of my classes and we just sort of….click? I guess you can say. The wired thing about Julio is that he knows me more the every (except Eir) and I only knew him for a year. I guess you can say that he is also my best friend. He's a pretty cool guy. Laid back, fun to be with, always down to earth, and of course all ways got your back. He is also a second degree black belt. He can kick anyone's but. And he didn't judge me when I told him that I was bi.

I mean don't get me wrong. None of my friends did….but he was there for me more then any one ells.

"Just shut Naruto and get your ass in a desk."

"Look Eri the reason I was late was cuz-"

"Shut up!"

"What's the big deal Kakashi-Sensei is always late anyway…"

He looked at me then sighed and turned to talk with Angel.

'_What the hell is his problem?'_

I felt something in the back of neck but was to scared to look back. Then I noticed that the class got real quite.

"Naruto, Can you please take your seat so that I can start class?"

I turned to see Kakshi-Sensei with his arms crossed in front of his chest. One hand had the porn- I mean….adult book. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Right, right sorry."

I saw him out of the corner of my eye shaking his head.

**(Eri POV)**

After Naruto took the seat next to mine Kakshi-Sensei stared talking about…who cares. I took out a piece of note book paper out and started to write a note.

E: Hey what are you doing after school today?

N: working? Duh!

E: No stupid after that?

N: OH! Nothing. Why?

E: Julio and I wanted to go to this new club

"WHAT!?"

"Is there something you'll like to share Naruto?"

I look up to see Kakashi-Sensei in front of the board. I shook my head from left to right really fast. I thought I was about dislocate my head. He sighed then stared writing junk down. I looked back at the note and started writing again.

N: WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO GO OUT TO A CLUB.

E: It's an illegal club baka. We can get in no problem.

N: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Fine I'll go. What time?

E: Well Angel is going to take Kathaleen of cores and maybe Kortheny. Julio said something about one of his friend from anther school. So…I guess I'll take you and Amami.

N: OK! Fine by me!

Then I heard the bell for the next class. I got up and saw Eri nod at me I smiled back and headed out the door.

_That's the day it started. How it all started the note and that club. But it was Eri. He knew. He knew what was coming._

**There! All done with that!**

**1: It means protector but we'll see**

**2: Those are my real friends thought it would be fun to put them in there.**

**Yup that's all for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO, HELLO

**HELLO, HELLO! I'm back and this is anther chapter. **

**Ok so this is where I felt off with Sasuke going into Itachi's room. If you don't know what I'm talking about go to chapter 3.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Have fun kitties.**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I opened the door to see Itachi sitting on the bed with a naked, sleeping Hinata. I blushed.

"S-should I come back later?"

He looked at me then at Hinata and smirked.

"No. No it's fine. I was done with her any way."

He pointed at the door.

"We can talk in there if you want?"

I nodded. He stood up and he opened the door and I stepped inside. I turned.

"Itachi-"

I felt his lips on mine. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I put my hands on his chest and try to push him away. Then I felt his tongue poking my bottom lip. I close my eyes then parted my lips. I felt his tongue move around inside my mouth. Then I felt him pull away.

"Are you done, Aniki?"

He looked at me then smirked.

"Oh but, otouto, you used to love when I kiss you."

I felt my legs getting weaker. His breath on my check.

"Please….Aniki, n-not right n-now."

I looked up at him and I could see that smirk on his handsome face. He sighed and gave me some room. I looked down to cover my eyes with my bangs.

"We need to talk, Aniki."

"But we are otouto."

I can tell that basterd was smirking. I sighed.

"You know what I mean."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Naruto?"

I nodded.

"Why….why can you just leave us alone?"

"You know why, Sasuke."

I looked up at him.

"He's not like the others! He's different! If you just give him a chance and stop forcing him to you!-"

"SASUKE! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I put my head down. I hated when he yelled at me. It reminded me of…of

'_Father.'_

I felt his hands on my shoulder. He grabbed my chin and tilled it up so now are lips are barley touching.

"Sasuke….he will leave you…like all the rest. To be human again. They can leave. But you….you can't. You're a prince. Your place is here."

I nodded.

'_Your wrong Aniki. I will leave….if Naruto leaves me. I will fallow. No matter who I am.'_

**(Time skip! The next night)**

Naruto woke with a jolt. He look at the bed side to see Sasuke gone.

'_Did he even come back…?'_

He sighed and got out of bed. He looked at the clock to see it was 7 pm.

"_Well….at least I got some sleep."_

He headed for the bathroom to shower. He got out 20 minuets later with a towel wrapped around his waste. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened a little then a head popped out.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto nodded.

'_Ok she's…….umm Abigail?... no I think it started with an E….? Emma….Emily?'_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ummm. I'm sorry what's your name again?"

She flinched.

"My…my name is Elizabeth, Naruto-sama."

Elizabeth bowed. Naruto came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hay now. Sorry…it's just that…your new right? I mean this is your seconded day. Right?"

She looked up and nodded. Naruto just smiled.

"Ok then. I get use to it kay?"

She blushed but nodded none the less. He sighed in rifle. He let her go then turned and clapped his hands.

"Ok then! What am I going to wear, Liz-chan?"

She went to the big walk-in closet opened it and then went inside. Naruto followed after. In one side of the closet was Naruto's clothes. Shirts, pants, ect. The other side was Sasuke's. If you go all the way to the end was a three-sided mirror.

"Is anything happening tonight?"

"Not that I know- wait I think there is Naruto-sama."

She handed him a black short sleeve shirt and some jeans. He took then and started undressing. She blush and turned.

"Well? What is it Liz-chan?"

"Umm. I-I heard t-that umm you and U-uchiha-sama are go-going to eat this f-family."

He cringed.

'_Damn it! How could I forget?'_

"Naruto-sama? Umm can I turn around now?"

He snapped back to reality.

"Umm yeah I'm dressed."

She turned back to Naruto with a little bit of pink on her cheeks. He smiled then patted her head.

"You'll get use to it. Now what am I going to wear for that dinner thing?"

She sighed and started looking for something for Naruto.

**(With Sasuke!)**

Sasuke sighed again. He was on the roof of the castle.

"Sasuke….sigh one more time and I'll kill you, and I don't care if you are the prince."

Sasuke snorted.

"I'll like to see you try, Neji."

He turned to his cousin. There was Neji leaning on the wall with his arms folded.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Saske looked at Neji. He and Neji have bin best friends since they were born.

"I have a dinner party today…"

"Is that all? With who?"

Sasuke looked at the city not far from the castle.

"With my family."

Neji looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"And Naruto-san?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll do well though."

Neji sat down with Sasuke looking out at the city. He nodded then closed his eyes.

"Yeah….I hate your brother by the way."

Sasuke looked at Neji questionably.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing he keeps sleeping with my cousin, but then you already know that right? and Two he likes to mess with Naruto-san"

Sasuke looked down. He hated the fact that Itachi and Hinata sleep with each other.

'_They have nothing in common for gods sake! But then do they __**love**__ each other? No. Itachi can never love someone.'_

Sasuke dug in his pocket and took out a pack a cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it up. Inhale. Exhale. Neji looked at the cancer stick then at Sasuke.

"What?"

Neji shook his head then sighed.

"I thought you quit?"

Sasuke chuckled the shook his head.

"Nope. And not planning to. Inhale exhale. Its not like I'm going to die any time soon anyway."

Neji took the stick for Sasuke and gave a puff. Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Neji just smirked.

"I don't."

"Then….what the hell?"

Neji just shrugged.

"Well little Sasuke, there comes a time in a mans and/or vampires time when they want change-."

Sasuke smacked Neji in the head. Neji just chuckled.

"You're too stupid. I smoked sine I was 100 years old and I'm not a man and/or old enough."

"No, Sasuke, You just want to look older."

Sasuke was going to say something when someone wrapped they're arms around them. Sasuke was going to punch the intruder when he saw blonde hair.

"Hi Sasuke."

Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss in the cheek. He turned to Neji and nodded.

"Hello, Neji-san."

"Its nice to see you to Naruto-san."

"Please Neji-san, call me Naruto. San makes me feel old."

Neji chuckled and nodded.

"Then you can call me Neji, Naruto."

"I will!"

Sasuke sighed then leaned into Naruto's touch.

"Is there something you want, koi(1)?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

'_Why did I come to get Sasuke? OH right!"_

"Sasuke we need to talk about the dinner party with your family today."

Sasuke closed his eyes and groan. Neji took this as to leave before he gets dragged into this talk as well.

"Come on Sasuke! I don't want to go! With your and glaring at me, Itachi looking at me like he's going to eat me, and your mom asking if we're going to give her grandchildren. I can't take it! Can't we just skip? Just this once!?"

"No, Naruto. We have to go or else they wont be that mean."

"Yes they are!"

Just as Neji was about to get up and leave a question was thrown at him.

"Neji! Do you think Sasuke's family is mean?"

Neji sighed and sat back down.

"Well, Naruto. To tell you the truth they never really like me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"REALLY!? For that long!?"

Neji sighed and nodded.

"The only reason they let me hang with Sasuke is because I'm the hire of vampires in America."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He nodded.

"It's true."

Neji got up.

"Sorry to leave you two but, I have to find my cousin. I haven't seen her since we got here."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Neji bowed and started to leave. Right when he got to the door he stopped and faced the two lovers.

"Good luck. With you know the party thing."

"Thank you Neji."

"Hn."

Right when they heard the door closed with a click Sasuke took another puff for his cigarette. Naruto took it from Sasuke's hands ignoring the 'hey' and through it some were on the ground behind him.

"Naru, what the hell?"

Naruto sighed and looked out into city that he used to live in.

"Sasuke, I know that we can't die…..but it's a nasty habit."

"Hn. I don't care."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you would if I told you that I won't kiss you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide-eyed.

"_H-he wouldn't! He c-can't! Right?"_

"Don't scare me like that, Naru. It's not funny to joke with me."

"Oh but Sasuke, I'm not."

Sasuke got up to his feet.

"Don't. I can't quite its hard."

Naruot laughed and got up as well.

"I'm not saying that. Just….just don't do it in front of me. 'kay?"

Sasuke sighed in relief, and looked at his watch.

"We should go. You wanted to go to the city right?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. He grabbed Sasuke hand and went out of the castle.

**1: koi means love.**

**Ok that's it for now…..until next time!**

**Bye Bye!**


	6. Sasuke's past

Hello

**Hello! Well this is the past…Sasuke's past. And…not much else. My friend Dean helped me with this! So…yeah **

It was a dark morning. The streets were cold and banned. There was a house in a corner of that street. No one lived in it. Or so…people thought. What they didn't know was that the price of darkness lived there. He spend a lot of time there. When he can't stand his family.

Sasuke sat on the couch with his hands on 1 of his best friends hair. Her head was on his lap. He was calmly it waiting for someone. She would look at him now and then to see if he can be patient while waiting for the humans to arrive.

"Sasuke…are you tired?"

"No. Are you Olivia?"

The girl named Olivia shook her head and sighed. He smiled a bit at her. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened her eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"Come in."

In came Julio and Eri came through the door. Olivia got up from Sasuke's lap and ran to hug Julio.

"Its bin a long time…has init, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded her head and snuggled her face into his chest. Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"You two...know each other?"

"Yes we do. But that's not what we came her for now is it, Prince?"

"Your right it's not what I came for. I need to know who in this city are you going to give to me?"

Eri looked at Sasuke then at Julio.

"We have someone. I'll give him to you as a gift as well."

Sasuke looked surprised. No one out side that's not a vampire has giving Sasuke a gift.

"So… what's the plan to get him?"

"Well there's this club we can go to. You just have to do your stuff."

Julio looked at Sasuke worriedly.

"What do you do to them?"

Olivia smirked and Sasuke sighed.

"He makes them fall in love with them."

Julio looked at Olivia with an eyebrow raised.

"How do **you **know that?"

Olivia sighed and buried her face in his chest. Sasuke looked at Olivia then at the floor.

"Because she was a one of them as well."

Julio was with wide eyes. He was speech less. Olivia his baby sister (kind of like a sister) was in love with this guy?

"Can we please get to the matter at hand?"

Sasuke and Julio nodded. Julio glaring daggers at him. Sasuke either didn't notice or doesn't care. Eri sighed.

"Here's a picture of him. Will he do?"

Eri gave a picture to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it for awhile then smirked.

"He's cute."

Olivia looked at Sasuke. She walked towards him and took the picture out of his hands.

'_You're right he is cute.'_

Olivia looked at Sauske and nodded.

"Ok here's the plan. Julio and I know this club that we can go to. We lead him there and…you do the rest?"

Sasuke nodded at Eri and smirked.

"I'll make him fall in love with me then that's it he's mine."

Olivia looked at down to the floor. Julio looked at Olivia and sighed. He walked up to her and hugged her waist. He put her head under his chin. Sasuke look at Olivia and Julio together. He felt his blood boil. He stepped up to them then he graded Olivia buy the hand and pulled her into his chest. He started to stroke her hair and glared at Julio.

"Shouldn't you guys go soon?"

Eri sighed and nodded at Julio. He went out the door to wait for Julio. Julio looked at Olivia and smiled. He went up to her and reached out his hand. Sasuke started to growl a bit. Olivia turned to Julio and went out of Sasuke's embrace. She stepped towards Julio and stopped. He tussled her hair a bit then hugged her. He went down to her ear and whispered:

"I'll be back for you. Don't worry."

She closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her on the crown of her head. Sasuke put his arms around her once more.

"Get out."

Julio looked at them one more time before he left.

"I don't like that guy."

Olivia looked up to meet black eyes. She sighed.

"Should we get ready to sleep? It's already 5 in the morning."

"I guess your right. We should sleep."

He took her hand and went in side one of the rooms. In the room was a bed and a dresser with a mirror. He sat her down at the edge of the bed and started to undress himself. She looked at him a bit then started to undress herself. Sasuke wore nothing but boxers and Olivia just a shirt that went up to her knees. He looked at her them smirked.

"Are you tired yet?"

Olivia looked down and nodded. He smiled and went to the other side of the bed. She laid down as well and pulled the blanket so that they were both covered. She sighed and scooted over to Sasuke and put her head on his bare chest. He to closed his eyes and put his arms around her.

"You know if…if you fall in love with someone we can't do this."

"Hmm. Your right. Because I'll be sleeping with them. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I won't fall in love with anyone just yet."

Olivia smiled. She really did love Sasuke. But not that deep. Julio was her older brother and that's all he will see her as…just a little sister.

**(The Next Night)**

Sasuke and Olivia were waiting on the side of the street in front of the house. Sasuke looked at his watch then at Olivia.

"What time are suppose to leave for that place, Olivia?"

"Around 8."

Sasuke nodded then garbed Olivia's hand and disappear. The club was called _The Coffin Club _with big red letters. A wired name for a club but Sasuke liked it. It was a good name in his book. The club was behind a big building in a corner. On the outside of it had tubes and what looks like water inside of it with flashing light. You can see a line outside waiting to go in. Wanabe vampires walking to and from the place. Sasuke scowled. Olivia was surprised this town had a lot of 'wish to be but not' vampires.

"I hate this place."

"Why, Sasuke? I like it."

"Look at them wanting something that hurts them. They have no idea the pain we go through."

"They don't know that Sasuke. Lighten up. 'Kay?"

She leaned up on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He took her hand and led her through the long line.

"Come we have to get there first before he shows up."

She sighed and smiled at him. He's like a little kid waiting for a birthday present. They were at the end of the line waiting.

"So…Sasu?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the plan? To you know…. Get him?"

Sasuke Sighed and looked at the people behind them.

"Well…I'll buy him a drink or two. Sweet talk him and then sleep with him. Just like I did with-"

Sasuke stopped wide eyed and looked at Olivia.

"Olivia…I'm-"

She cut him off.

"It's fine. You _never_ mean it right?"

Sasuke looked at Olivia then at the ground. He can never forget that day. Of course being a vampire you can never forget anything. But that memory is stuck with him forever. He can see it in his dream her face and the pain in his hart. No matter how many 'I'm sorry' he said it will never change the fact that her hurt her deeply and killed her.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_There in the book store sat a young girl with a book on her lap and a smile on her face. Across form her was a boy leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face. He started to walk up to her. The girl put her book down and looked up to see a pale but beautiful face. She blushed and he stetted next to her. They started to talk._

_It was getting late. He stood and held out his hand for her she took it with out hesitation. He took her to her house that was completely empty. He pushed her to the door and started to kiss her. That kiss was a long and pastiont one. He then started down her neck. She tried to open the door the-_

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

Sasuke was kicked out of his thought when Olivia started to wave a hand in front of him. He blinked twice and looked at Olivia.

"Wha-?"

Olivia giggled.

"Sasuke we can go in now."

"Oh…What did we have to do in order to get in?"

"He just looked at what we were wearing that's it. He also saw your fangs"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at what he was wearing. A black shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and shoes. His hair was in the same style he always had it. He looked at Olivia. She had a white and black dress, with white stalking and black shoes. Her hair was in two pig-tails. And a white head band on her head. Her fangs go perfect with her pale skin.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

Sasuke shook his head and nodded.

"Ok. Let's look for them, ne?"

"Hai."

Olivia and Sasuke looked around the club to see if Eir or Julio is already inside. The club was fine in the inside to. Music inside was blasting. It was really dark but red and blue lights flashing every second. Far out to the right was a bar. There was a big screen like thing in back of the DJ. Olivia stopped suddenly and held Sasuke's hand. He looked down to see what was wrong with her. She looked at the far and of the bar and saw Eri talking to a couple of guys. One of them being Julio, the other had black hair and the last one was blond.

"Sasuke. That's him that's the boy."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**-**

**-**

**Well that's it for now**

**Bye! Till next time….**

**And please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Sup

**Sup! I'm sooo happy. Thank you for all of you who reviewed! Ok so this chapter is Naruto and Sasuke and they see there friends….yeah that is about it.**

**There you go!**

**-**

**-**

Naruto and I were walking around the streets of the city at night. Lights were up a little less people walking around then at daylight. I held Naruto's hand tightly around mine and the said blond right next to me.He was happily walking next to me. His golden hair blowing in the cold night wind. A smile on his beautiful face.

He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He would look to thee left then the right. He stopped right when he was going to take a step. I looked at him question. His eyes were looking strait ahead. I looked ahead of me.

'_Oh. It's them.'_

I quickly looked at Naruto and tugged his hand.

"Oi, Naruto. We should keep going-"

"Sasuke? Do you think you could go and get me….some clothes to wear to the dinner party today?"

I shook me head at my lover. He always dose this when he sees one of them.

"Naruto. You know you can't just go up to-"

"I know. I just want to know what they're talking about. Is that ok, Sasuke?"

I sighed but nodded. Then I let go of his hand and started to walk the other way. Those people were Naruto's old friends. Angel, Kathleen, and Courtney.

**(Naruto's POV)**

I saw Angel, Kathleen, and Courtney sitting in a little table out side some café. Of course Angel was sitting next to Kathleen and Courtney was sitting on the other end. I sat down facing away from them. They're so carefree like always. Laughing for one thing or another. Angel and Courtney arguing about something.

"You know Eri and Amami should at lest wait another year or so." I hard Angel say.

"Why?! They've been dating since seventh grade. You know how long that is?!" Courtney yelled.

"Nine" Came the com reply form Kathleen.

I heard Angel sigh.

"But…still. Getting married at the age of 21? I mean…didn't they brake up a few years ago?"

"So? Eri just had a moment or two. The thing is they are now together and ready for commitment. God Angel just let them be for once!" Courtney yelled at Angel again.

"Yeah a year. Some moment. So….technically it has been….three years? Right, Babe?"

I couldn't see if she agreed or not but I heard Angel sigh on what I think in relief. I had enough of this talk about Eri. I mean its not that I'm still mad at him. Hell! I should be but then again. He was the one who intrudes me to Sasuke. So I can't really say that I'm mad at that. So I got up and started walking away. I heard footsteps coming closer to me so I stopped walking.

"Naruto."

I turned and faced Sasuke with a bag in his hands.

'_Hehe looks like he really did go shopping for me.'_

I smiled at him and reached out my hand. He looked at me then took it with his free hand and we started walking. I felt his eyes looking at me again. After what seem like five minuets he sighed.

"Naurto…What did you do?"

I looked up at Sasuke smiling.

"Nothing Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

He sighed and looked back for what seem like 2 seconds.

"Because they were looking at you when you were leaving."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

'_They were?'_

I shrugged and kipped walking. He stopped suddenly and I almost tripped.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"You take this like it's a game, Naruto."

"No I don't. You know that and so do I."

"Then tell me. What's going on?"

I hesitated for a moment. What is wrong with me? Then it hit me. Eri.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, babe."

He dropped the bag and pulled me into his chest. His sent. It really dose comes me down. I love it.

"Naruto?"

"Eri is getting married to Amami. Did you...know that?"

I felt him stiffen. I looked up to see his dark haired bangs cover his beautiful pale face.

"Sasu?"

He looked at me then let go of my body. He started walking away from me with the bag in his hands.

"Sasuke?!"

He stopped and turned to face me. He starched out his hand so I could get it. I just shook me head. He turned his whole body so now not just his head was looking at me.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked around for a moment then he spoke in the cold voice of his.

"Naruto. We will talk about this later. Lets go home."

I heisted a moment.

"Will you tell me?"

He took a moment then sighed but nodded. I looked at him then grinned. I walked up to and started walking ahead. I felt him behind me. He always dose the when he's mad. I turned to look at him. He was looking at the floor with the bag in his hands. I stopped and turned to face him. Of course he stopped when I did.

"Sasu, what's in the bag?"

He looked at me funny then smirked.

"I had to get your 'clothes' for the dinner party. Remember?"

I thought for about a minuet or two.

"OH! Can I see it?"

I tried to reach for the bag but he lifted the bag so it was over his head. I looked at his face and saw a smirk.

"What the hell, Sasuke-teme?!"

"Lie .Hime, you have to wait till dinner."

I pouted at the nickname he has given me. He just smiled and pecked my lips. I can never stay mad at him so I smiled and grabbed his free hand. We were still looking around the city so I'm guessing the dinner party will have to wait.

**(Time Skip! In Sasuke and Naruto's Room)**

I put all the things I bought on the floor and jumped into the bed. I sat up to see Sasuke shaking his head and smiling.

"You're such a kid. You do know that right?"

I sticked me tongue out at him.

"You better put that thing in your mouth before I bit it off, Naruto."

'_Ooohhh is that A challenge? Ok Sasu, Your on.'_

I pulled my tongue back in my mouth. He looked at me weirdly. Maybe because I always take up a challenge. Who knows? He just shrugged and started to take off his shirt. When he turned around, I stoke out my tongue and started to move my head side to side. I closed my eyes for a moment then I was on my back. I looked up to see Sasuke over me with a glint in his eyes. He lowered his face so that I can feel his lips on the shell of my ear.

"I have eyes in the back of my head, Dobe."

I shivered went those words reached my ear. He started to kiss my neck lightly. I tried to hold back a moan by biting my lip. Right when he was going to say something, our bedroom door slammed open. Sasuke turned quickly to see who it was. I could not see anything with Sasuke's head in front of me.

"What do you want, Aniki?" I heard Sasuke say.

"Well, well. It seems you two were having fun." I heard Itachi say. It was wired. It flet like he every were in the room. I tried to relax underneath Sasuke while they talked.

So I tried thinking about what happened so far today. Then it happened. I went strait to what Angel and Katrina where arguing about. I got madder and madder.

'_He's probably so happy with himself. He has a job, a house, AND pretty soon a wife. Maybe they'll have kids! I have been with Sasuke for like six years and didn't say one thing about kid! Let alone marry him! THAT'S IT I HATE THEM! WHY? WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT!? I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!'_

"I hate them."

I looked wide eyed at Sasuke. I can see in his eyes a worried glance. I pushed him a little away from me so I can sit up. He looked at Itachi then said.

"Ok fine, but if you touch him I sewer Itachi you will pay." With that he got up and started to get dressed. I looked at him with a worried glace.

"Sasu, were you going?"

Never looking at me, he spoke.

"Yeah my parents wanted to talk to me before we left but I forgot so I have to go now."

I looked at him worriedly. He sighed then looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it, Love."

"I know. It's just."

I looked at Itachi then back at Sasuke. It seem he got the idea. He laughed a bit then looked at Itachi.

"You going to leave me with _him_ aren't you?"

He back at me then smiled.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I won't let anything happen to you."

Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"I don't think he's worried about that, Aniki."

He was right I'm not worried about me getting hurt. I worried about him raping me or something. Itachi laughed a bit with Sasuke when I just watched. Then Itachi looked at the clock.

"Otouto, I think you should leave now. You know how Otousan and Okaasan get when they have to wait."

I saw something flash in Sasuke eye's. Funny. Then he gave me a peck on the lips and left out the door. I sighed and lied on my bed with my eyes closed. I felt the bed shift to me right side. I snapped my eyes open and looked to see Itachi sitting with his back facing me. I waited to see if he was going to say anything.

"Naruto-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…..what is it?"

He heasited for a moment then spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you hate me?"

Wow. Did that question through me off or what?

'_Well I don't hate him. He just likes to mess with me. I know.'_

"No Itachi I don't hate you. Why would you ask that anyway?"

He took his time answering me. I wanted to see his face. To see what he's thinking.

"You said 'I hate them.' So I thought you were referring to me."

I sighed. "No Itachi, I was talking about…..about someone else"

This time he turned to me. I sat up right and looked at him.

"Who…who were you talking about?"

I heisted a bit.

'_Should I tell him? I mean…It's not like he really cares right?'_

"My…my old friend. Eri."

**(Meanwhile with Sasuke)**

I started walking in the long halls on the third floor of my parents castle. I went up to the double door of my fathers study and knocked once. Then I heard a muffled 'enter.' I opened one of the doors and went in. I could see my Father sitting on his chair behind the desks and my Mother behind him. I went up stood my place and bowed.

"Otousan, Okaasan. I heard you wanted to see me."

My Father put down his pen and looked at me. My Mother already had her eyes on me.

"Yes, Sasuke. We wanted to talk to you. Please sit."

'_Well I'm screwed.'_

My parents never asked me to sit unless it was every important. I sat in one of the chairs in front of them. My Father cleared his throat and my Mother patted her dress from imaginary wrinkles.

"Sasuke are you…and Uzumaki-kun…still a pair?"

'_I knew it. It's always about me and Naruto.' _ I sighed.

"Yes, Otousan. We are. May I ask why?"

I saw look at my mother then back at me.

"Sasuke. You and I both know that you have to take the thrown sooner or later right?"

"The thing is Otousan, I don't get way Itachi can't just take it?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, Sasuke He doesn't want too. And you the next choice. But the point is that you need someone to have kids with."

"I know that."

And I really did know that. Naruto can't have kids with me. And I need kids with my own blood just in case I die or something. Not like adoption. I mean if we could I would have asked him a long time ago.

"So…your Mother and I have came to a conclusion. We're have chosen a wife for you. Please come here Mis.Haruno."

I turned and saw this really pink thing that was Sakura. I looked at my Father wide eyed.

'_No! He can't make me and…and that thing have a kid! I'm not going to do this!'_

"Otousan, please no."

He looked at me then sighed. My Mother was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, Dear, this just an option. You have…many other girls to choose from."

I stood up. I had it.

"That's the thing, Okaasan. I like…no _love_ Naruto. I wouldn't sleep with anyone in the world. I would die instead of sleeping with someone other then Naruto."

Sakura started walking near me and my parents. She hugged my waist and started crying. It took all I had not to push her away. I would never hurt a girl. I know better then that.

"P-please, S-sauke. I l-love you. I-I would gi-give myself t-to you p-lease."

Right when I was going to yell at her my Father spoke.

"Sasuke, lets make a deal. All you have to do is make a child with Mis. Haruno, and that's it. You can still have Uzumaki-kun as your lover though."

Sakura looked at me with watery eyes.

"Uzumaki?"

I ignroder her and looked at my Father wide eyed.

"You..your joking right, Otousan. I wont cheat on Naruto like that. Even if I do have to take the thrown."

"Sasuke, now look-"

"Who's Naruto? Is he that blond kid?"

I looked at her. My Father and Mother looked at her as well.

"H-how do you know him?"

She took a minuet then awnsred in a small voice.

"He…he was there with Nara-san when I woke up. You-your h-his lover?"

She looked like she was ready to cry again. I sighed but nodded at the girl in front of me. She shook her head back and forth, and started hitting my chest. She spoke while sobbing.

"No! N-no. Yo…you sa-said you l-oved me! On one but me! You said!"

I was getting iterated you could tell. Right when I was about to put her in her place my Father spoke loud but clear.

"Please, Mis. Haruno! This is no way to act in front of the son of the King and Queen.

Sakura didn't stop hitting me. She stopped crying though. This time I felt that she was mad. I heard my Father sigh the spoke in a low voice to my Mother. I saw her nodded then went up to me and Sakura. She grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and started to pull her off me.

"NO! NO, NO! YOU LOVE ME! ONLY ME!"

My Mother closed the door on her face and waked calmly back to my Father. He looked at me and so did my Mother. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Look give me a….at least a month to fuggier something out. Please, Otousan."

He gave me a stern look then he looked at my Mother. She nodded telling him its fine. He to nodded. I felt relief flow over me.

"Fine, one mouth. That's all I'm giving you, Sasuke."

I smiled at my parents and bowed. My Father waved his hand singling me to go. When I looked up my Mother and Father had a smile on there faces. I left the room and started walking to my room.

'_How am I going to do this? Naruto….Naruto can't get pregnant.I should know. We have sex almost…no every day. Damn. I just have to talk to him about this.'_

I opened the door to our room_. _I looked at the at the bed and saw Naruto crying and Itachi patting his head.

"Itachi! What the hell did you do!?"

-

-

-

**Well that is it for today. So yeah.**

**You will all see why Eri is such a big deal to Naruto and…..well everything happens for a reason right? Good-bye for now!**


	8. Naruto's Past 2

Hello there

**Hello there! So this is the next chapter! YAY! Ok then here we go!**

**I don't own Naruto but I do own some of the characters. I will not name here because…..I just don't want to! **

Naruto was staking books on a shelf at _Barns and Nobels _when his cell started to vibrate. He sighed then looked at the clock.

'_Time to close anyway._'

He grabbed his cell and looked at the caller ID. He smiled then flipped it open.

"Sup?"

"Naruto, aren't you suppose to be out of work already?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through soft golden locks.

"Yeah, I going to leave right now okay?"

"Yeah fine. I'm going to pick up Amami. While your ass gets home and gets ready."

Naruto chuckled a bit at his best friend.

"Ok, ok. Hey Eri before you leave…what do I wear?"

There was a silence for a minuet then Eri spoke.

"You have to dress like a vampire or something."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. The shrugged.

"Ok then I'll leave right now."

"Fine see you around."

With that Naruto hung up the phone and put it inside his back pocket. He put the last book on the shelf. He stepped back and looked at his work. With a nod his headed to the employ room. When he went inside he his boss talking to his son. Naruto tried not to listen in on what they were saying, but can hear words like,

"Is no good."

"…I love…"

"…don't care."

Naruto just looked at the task ahead of him, and that's getting his stuff together and taking off his uniform. Right when he had hi vest off his boss came over to him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun leaving?"

"Yes, Sir. It's closing time."

The man ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed.

"Thank for telling me now, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his boss and nodded. Right when his boss started to walk away Naruto spoke up.

"Nara-san."

His boss turned around to face the boy.

"Yes?"

"I was wandering if I can have my pay check now."

His boss nodded then started walking away.

"It would be waiting for you when you leave."

With that he was gone. Naruto sighed and started getting ready again then he felt someone behind him. He turned and faced Shikamaru.

"Hello Nara-kun.(1)"

Shikamaru nodded then sat on the bench next to Naruto. Naruto as well took a seat. They sat quietly for a moment or two, then Shikamaru spoke.

"Uzumaki-kun, can I ask you a question?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru then nodded. Shika sighed then closed his eyes/

"Have you ever been in love?"

That caught Naruto off guard. He looked at the floor and thought about it for a moment then, he looked at Shika.

"Yes, I have."

"With a boy?"

Naruto smiled the nodded.

"Yes with a boy. Nara-kun, can I ask _you_ something?"

Shika nodded.

"It's only fair. I asked you something."

"Are you in love with someone?"

Shika looked at Naruto for a moment the sighed. He did but can he tell him? Can you blame him if he cannot keep it inside?

"Yes…I love _him_ with all my heart. I…can't though…he's just too old for me."

Naruto looked at him and smiled. Love problems are the best to solve. It's always she loves him but can't have because too old, too young, has a girlfriend, is gay, you know the works. It's always something new or the same like a book or movie.

"How old is he?"

Shika sighed.

"Eighteen, how great is that?"

"Well since your fourteen…I think it's a load of crap."

Shika smiled then looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. His hands were shaking and his berthing was off.

"I don't know what to do."

Naruto's face sudden. He put a hand over his boss's son, a sigh of comfort.

"Never give up. That is what my friends always tell me. That and to express myself."

Shikamaru chuckled then nodded. Naruto grabbed his stuff then headed out the door. He stopped mind way then truned to Shikamaru.

"I'll see you later, Nara-kun. Good luck."

With that he left.

**(Time Skip! Naruto's House)**

Eri was sitting on Naruto's couch with Amami sitting on his lap. Eri was wearing a plan black shirt with black pans and shoes. He had a jacket that looked like it was used in the movie _The Matrix._ His hair was combed down so he had bangs covering his eyes. In his mouth he had fake fangs that would pock him every once and a while.

Amami on the other hand was wearing a white shirt with red colored roses on her cgest. She had a long red skirt with open toe red and white shoes. On her shoulders she hand a type of shall thing. It too was red. She also had fangs glued to her perfect teeth. But un like Eri they didn't poke her. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

"Well…what do you guys think?"

Both Eri and Amami looked to the right where the blond emerged from his room. Amami eyes were wide and her mouth was stilly open. Eri looked at Naruto once the twist. He felt blood dripping out of his nose. Quickly he put a hand over it and tipped his head back. Naruto chuckled a bit. He liked what he was wearing and seeing his bestfriends reaction and his girlfriend made it even better.

He was wearing a black button up shirt. The buttons were open on his chest and his belly. Only one button was closed and that was only hate way to his chest. He had black tight jeans that hugged his legs and hips. His belt had a bat in front of it. His shoes were black all stars with red shoe laces. His necklace was also a bat that was held buy a black wire matched his belt. And to top it of his hair was combed down as well so he to had bangs.

Eri cleared his throat and patted Amami on her leg telling her to get off. She got off then went in front of the door waiting to go out side. Eri got up as well and turned to Naruto.

"You have money for what ever it is you'll drink?"

Naruto nodded then graded his keys from a small rack and went near Amimami, Both eyes were on Eri.

"Ok then, lets go."

**(Time Skip Outside **_**The Coffin Club)**_

Julio, Angel, Kathleen, and Kortney were waiting outside _The Coffin Club_ for they're friends to arrive. Julio was leaning on the wall with Angel talking to him. The girls were talking about one thing then another. Angel looked at Julio like he suddenly realized something.

"Hey, weren't you going to bring a date? Or you and Kortney have something going on that we don't know about?"

Julio smirked and looked at his friend.

"Don't think like that. No, I have a date; she's just coming with someone else."

Angel looked at him funny then sighed as if he understood his friend.

"I get it. It's one of those one-sided love thing right?"

Julio nodded a bit then ran a hand through his hair.

"In a way you're right."

"JULIO! ANGEL! KATHLEEN! KORTNEY!"

All heads turned to the side and looked at they're blond friend running. They can see Eri and Amami walking hand in hand as well. Naruto stood in front of them. Right when he was going to say something Angel's nose started to bleed. Quickly as he can he put a hand over his nose.

"AH! Angel what the hell?!"

Naruto ran to Angel's side and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Daijobu desu ka? (1)"

Angel turned to Naruto. His eyes widened and more blood came rushing down. Kathleen sighed at her boyfriend and grabbed his arm dragging him away from the others. Julio and Kortney looked at each other. No one said anything. Then Kortney started to giggle and Julio started to chuckle. Naruto began to pout and started walking to _The Coffin Club._

Right when he was a yard away they both were laughing out loud. Julio's hands were on his knees and Kortney's hands were on her stomach. Eri just rolled his eyes and begane walking away with a hand on Amami. Julio stopped, but still chuckling a bit, and turned to Kortney. She stopped a bit then started walking to. Julio followed after.

Naruto and his friends were waiting in line with bored faces. Naruto took the time to look at his friends. The first person he turned to was Julio. He stood there tall and handsome. Well in Naruto's view that is. His hair was the same as always spiked and short. He was wearing a long black sleeve shirt. His pans were tight, like if he moved it will rip, kind of tight. He had eye liner on and his face looked pale. It didn't look he was wearing fangs or not. His shoes were All-Star's that were all black. Naruto nodded in approval then looked at Angel and his nose was with Kleenex.

Angel's shirt was all black and had a big slash with red. It looked like he slashed someone and blood splattered on his shirt. His pans were black as well. It had two chance crossing each other. His shoes were black and white slip-ons. He had a necklace on. It was a black cross with a small red ruby in the middle. He too was warring eye liner, but unlike Julio his was darker. His hair was completely black, instead of that brownish cooler that Naruto liked. Naruto nodded in approval as well. Next was Kathleen.

Kathleen was wearing a dress, to Naruto's surprise. She was wearing a long black dress. It was low cut, her chest looked bigger then they really are. She also had gloves on, that stopped right at her hand and went past the elbow and stayed near her shoulder. Her hair was let go and rested on her shoulder as well. She dyed it black with red streaks going down. She would never wear any kind of make-up, but tonight she wore a bit of blush and a bit of eye liner. She also wore black shoes that were also slip-ons.

Kortney's dress seemed more complicated. Her colors were black and dark blue. She had a dress that went a little pass her knees. The base of the dress was dark blue. There was a kind of grail that hugged her waist and was black. She had black stocking's on. They looked ripped and slashed. She had black Converse on that went all the was up to her knees. Her hair was let loose so it was flowing freely. She also wore wings that looked, just like stocking's, ripped and slashed.

Naruto stopped looking at his friends and looked up at the tall guy in front of him. He looked at Naruto then at the rest of his friends and nodded.

"You can come in."

He lifted the red rope and let them through. Naruto grinned and walked right pass the man. He waited for the rest of his friends to catch up. As soon as everyone was in the little hall way Eri spook.

"Ok everyone! Listen up. We going to leave around 12 or so. If your not outside by the time we have to leave. Well then your assed out."

Angel took this time to raise his hand. Eri looked at him then sided.

"What, Angel."

"What the hell is this? A field trip?"

Naruto and Kortney giggled. Julio smirked. And Kathleen rolled her eyes. Eri didn't say anything and walked to the dance floor with Amami in his arms. He turned to Julio and nodded at. Julio nodded back and turned to Naruto. Right when Naruto was going to kj'

"Hey, Naruto. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Naruto smiled and nodded to his close friend.

"Great! So…you looking for relationship?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. Was he? _Can _he?

'_I think…I think it's a good idea. Ok! I going to do this!'_

"U-umm. I think…I know I'm ready!"

Julio looked at him, then smiled sadly. He strolled Naruto over to the bar were he could see Eri and Angel. AHe looked to see were the girls were at. They were dancing while the guy's talked about who knows what. Julio dragged Naruto next to Angel and gave him a drink. It was a dark red kind of color. Naruto sniffed it, then shrugged and put the tip on his lips. Right when he was going to drink it Julio stopped him.

"Hold on here shorty! We need to talk to you first before you go and get wasted."

Naruto pouted at them while the people laughed. Angel wrapped his arm around Naruto's small shoulder.

"So what is this I hear that you have a blind date tonight?"

"What?! Blind date?!"

Eri smacked Angel on the head.

"OOOWWWW!! WHAT THE HELL, ERI?!"

"You weren't supposed to tell him that."

Naruto his free hand on Eri shoulder. Eri looked down at his best friend and smiled.

"Surprised?"

Naruto chuckled a bit then nodded.

"To tell you the truth…I am. But…why?"

Eri thought for a moment. He had to lie of course. He just can't tell his best friend: _"Oh yeah! It's because this no good of a vampire prince wants a human so that he, and his family, wont go in a killing spree." _Of course he can't do that! His family taught him better then that.

"Well…It's time to get over…you know who."

Naruto smile disappeared in a matter of seconds. Eri stopped and looked at Naruto. Angel looked worriedly at his friend and put an arm around the smaller boy.

"It's ok, Naruto. Maybe…maybe this guy Julio and Eric chose for you will be better."

Naruto laid his head on his friend shoulder and nodded. Angel smiled and patted his back.

"That's it! Now lets have some fun!"

With that they all laughed at his enthusiasm. Naruto turned to Eri with a small smile on his face.

"What's his name?"

Eri looked at him then his eyes went out of focus. It looked like he was looking at something behind him. All of as din a smirk came to his face. Naruto was about to ask him what was wrong Eri spoke first.

"Why don't you ask him your self?"

Naruto raised an eye brow. Angel quickly let go of his friend and stood beside Julio and Eri. Naruto opened and closed his mouth. He looked at Angel and gave him the pout that always gets what he wants. Well…it only worked it on Angel. Right when Angel was going to hug Naruto. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello. My name is Sasuke."

With that Sasuke graded Naruto's hand and kissed it softly.

**Well…there you go!! **

**YAY! Sorry I didn't finish like on Wednesday.**

**But I did it!!**

**Till next time people!**

**Kit-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Sorry for the long wait! I moved into a new house so I had to pack then unpack. Then I couldn't find my laptop! THEN I HAD TREAM PAPERS TO WIRTE! So! I plan on making it up to you guys! So I'm posting up two chapters and making them as long as possible.**

**I'm not really sure if I should keep going with this story…BUT!**

**There it is Chapter 9!**

**Thank you, for everyone that reviewed! ^^**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I heard the door open, but I didn't want to face who ever came into the room. I heard the person stop when they came inside. Itachi was still patting my head, and I was still crying.

"Itachi! What the hell did you do!?"

I stopped and looked up. I saw Sasuke glaring at his brother. I stood up and ran into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry again. He held me there for a moment then stared to run his long fingers through my hair. Already by doing this I started to calm down. I heard Itachi getting off the bed and coming toured us.

"**I **didn't do any thing. Naruto-chan is just going threw some problems that's all."

I heard him pass by us and whispered to Sasuke's ear. His voice was soft caring. Like an older brother should sound like.

"Talk to him, Otouto. He needs you the most. I'll see you two at dinner."

With that he left the room with just us two. Him and I. Sasuke and Naruto. Really that's all I need. Just him and me, and my life would be…like a fairy tail. I felt his large hands move from the embrace to the sides of my arms. He looked at me eye to eye. His big black, beautiful eyes looking right into my soul. I can feel it.

"Naru, what happened? Tell me. You're…you're not telling me anything anymore. First Nara and now my brother?"

I knew he was going to say something like that. He always did. It's just…when I talk to him about Eri, Angel, Julio, Kathleen, Kortney anyone! He tells me the same thing. 'Let them go.' Or 'What are they to you but food,' and lets not forget 'They're nothing to you anymore, they forgot about you already.' And I hate it because it makes me cry every time!.

"Sasuke, I just…don't want to talk about with you."

"AND WHY NOT?! I'm not just you friend Naruto! I'm your lover! Your other half."

At this I scoffed. He was just glaring at me now. I moved away from his hands and stood in front of the bed. I turned to him with a smile on my lips.

"You make it sound like we're married, Sasuke! Don't get me wrong I love you. I love you more then any one in this God for sake world! But…we're not…"

I didn't want to say anything else. Why were we talking about this I have no idea. He looked at me then started to shake his head left to right. He moved so fast that I didn't know were he went in till I felt him embrace me from behind. I stood my ground I'm not letting him win this round. He rested his head next to mine. I could feel his hot breath down my neck. My hair was standing on air as it is.

"Naruto. We don't need to sign a piece of paper to show people that we love each other. It already shows right?"

I thought about this. He still stayed his place behind me and his head still next to mine. I love when were hugging like this. Just like this no kissing, no touching. Finally I sighed in defeat.

"Sasuke. Yes, it shows. But…"

"But?"

"But I want the Husband and Wife thing. And, I know I can't have kids but at least adopted. I want something like a movie when the kids come home from school they yell 'Mom! Mom! Look what I made!' and you coming home and asking 'How's was your day?' and kissing me on the cheek. Something like that."

This time I turned to look at him. We were arm length now. His eyes were dull and lifeless. Almost eminently, I got scared. Thoughts racing back and forth in my head.

'_Did I say something wrong? What if…What if he doesn't want that?'_

"Sasuke-"

I was caught off by par of lips. All of a sudden, his body was so close to mine. His eyes were closed, one of his hands were on my back the other on my waist. I kissed back but I did not close my eyes. I just started at him. His pale skin and eyelids. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then his eyes opened and we slowly parted.

"I…I want that to, Naruto. Believe me I do. But…it just can't."

I moved my arms so that my hands were now on his chest. I looked at the clock. It was at least three hours till sun rise. I looked back at Sasuke and hugged him. He wasted no time and hugged me back. His face brayed on my neck.

"Sasuke, we need to get ready for the dinner party with your family."

He didn't say anything but I felt him nod against my neck. I smiled and started to get out of our embrace. He got the message and went to our walk-in closet. I was going to go after him in until I remembered something.

"Hey, Sasu." I called after him.

He poked his head out of the closet. His hair a little messy from taking off the shirt he was wearing.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you buy me something to wear to the dinner party?"

I saw his lips turn into a smirk. He walked out of the closet and went to the bag on the floor. He was only in jeans. I could see every moved he made, what mussels moved with him. When he bend down I could see his back kind of stretch out. I kept my eyes on his chest. Then out of no were I felt his breath near my ear again.

"Like what you see, Hime?"

Heat rushed to my face. I could feel his bear chest under my clothes. He took his hands in mine and gave me the bag. And just like that he started walking back to the closet. I didn't notice till now that my breath wasn't coming out normal. My hart was racing like I was just runing. I shook my and started to go into our bathroom. Right when I touched the doorknob, I heard Sasuke again.

"Oh and Hime, You have to wear it. No buts, and no ifs."

I turned to look at but he wasn't there. I shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I sat the bag on the floor and looked in the mirror. Now I know what all of you are thinking 'Vampires have no reflection.' Right? WRONG! We do. I have no idea why people say we do. Well anyway! I looked in the mirror. I saw my eyes were puffy and red from crying a lot. My skin was really pale. Like…like snow! I turned the foset on and water started to come out. Ok also the whole 'Vampires hate running water.' Is also WRONG! I'll like know who thought all this up.

I splashed water on my face. It was cold I have to admit it woke me up a little. I looked at the mirror again and nodded in approval. I looked at the floor and saw the bag. I closed my eyes and sighed. I reached down and picked up the bag and sat it on top of the sink.

'_Ok Sasuke-teme, lets see what you picked out for me.'_

I reached in and took out what seems to be a blue and white shirt? I took some time and took everything out. It looked…complicated. Ok this is going to take a while.

**(Time skip! A few tries and a gasps later!)**

I looked at the mirror once then down at my legs. Then the mirror again.

'_Hell. No.'_

I felt arms around my waist. A body was being pushed up against my back. Lips on my neck.

"You look sexy, Hime."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I did not want to yell. Yet.

"Sasuke."

"Yes, Hime?"

"What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Wearing.?"

I felt his eyes on the mirror in front of us. He looked at my body up and down. Then he brushed his lips against my skin again.

"I think, Naru, that you are wearing a kimono."

I opened my eyes and looked at him through the mirror. He had his eyes closed and his lips still on my neck. I sighed and started tugging on the kimono. It was short not to short but it went a little past my knee. It was baby blue and had white flower petals on it. Like it was blowing in the wind. His hand over lapped with mine and held it in it's place.

"No, Hime. You have to wear it."

"And why is that?"

I felt him smirk against my skin. He started to move his hand up and down my thigh. Heat rushed to my face and I could feel my breathing already started to come out more rapidly.

"Because I like it, and you look really sexy init. Hmm. But then again, you look sexy with out it as well."

I slapped his hand away from mine. Instead of leaving it went right back on my thigh. He looked back at the mirror and I caught his gaze. We just stood there. I looked at him up and down. He was wearing a kind of tan pants. He had a long white sleeve shirt and a tan vest on. Instead of a tie he had some kind of red string around his collard neck. He also had glasses on.

'_Which is weird because Sasuke only wears his glasses when he has to talk to his…family about the thrown.'_

"Sasu?"

He let me go and turned me around so that we were no longer looking at the mirror. His hands on my cheeks.

"Yes, Naru?"

I overlapped my hands with his. He cold hands never warming me. Unless you now…we have sex. But that's a different story. His black eyes staring at me again.

"What's the real reason we're going to the dinner thing?"

He looked frozen in place for no more then a second. He closed his eyes then opened them with a small smile on his face. I dropped my hands to my sides. His finger brushing the scares on my cheeks. I let my eyes close as I lean into his touch.

"Just…how things are going around our kingdom."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He kept looking at my whiskered shaped scares. I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. His eyes were still on my cheeks never leaving them for a second.

"I'm glade I killed those men. What they did to you-"

"Sasuke stop. Lets go to the dining room."

He nodded then left the bathroom. I stood there for another couple seconds. I brought my hand on my left cheek. A sigh escaped my lips and I dropped my hand to my side. Hearing the room door open I left the bathroom to see Sasuke there with a small smile on his lips and his hand stretched out. I grinned back at him and took his hand.

We sat down on the really long table in the pretty dinging room. I sat down with Sasuke next to me. There were two chairs at the end of the table were his mom and dad sit. And across from us is were Itachi and his date sit. Right now we were the only ones sitting at the table. It's funny really. Sasuke and I are always early, his parents are always on time. And Itachi…Itachi is always late. Just then one of the srevnts came in and bowed.

"Sasuke-sama. Your parents have arrived."

"Thank you Ren. You may leave."

Right when the Ren left Sasuke's Mama and Papa came in. Now I don't really like Sasukle's Father. The man looks really scary when he just looks at you! Plus the man doesn't like me! I can feel him glare at me when I'm not looking at him. Now Mikoto is a really nice lady. I can tell she really likes me. She's really nice and treats me like her kid. I was emberised at first but then she said that Sasuke and I are 'one' and he's her son. So that made me her…son? In a way.

"Hello Mother, Father."

I looked up at Sasuke. _'when the hell did he stand up?' _I stood up right next him. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Fugaku just nodded at us. His face was blank and he looked troubled. Mikoto smiled sweetly and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. He grumbled something like 'Not with people in the room.'. Which was funny because the only people in the room were his parents and me. She looked at him one more time then looked down at me. Her smile seem to have3 grown and she kissed me on the forehead as well.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

I blushed at the women in front of me and shouldered a 'Good evening, Mikoto-Sama'. This young woman in front of me was very beautiful. She had very pale skin; her lips were full and were a type of pinkish red. She was slim and nice curves. Her long black hair reached her around her mid back. Her dress was black and went down to the floor. The straps of the dress were going down her arm. Her hair was in a bun and had a red stick looking thing.

"Well now we have to wait for Itachi."

Everyone looked at Fugaku as he sat down along with Mikoto. Sasuke and I took our seats after they did. I mean it's only 'proper' right? Well that's what Sasuke had to teach me. And let me tell you it wasn't easy. With the standing thing, then the walk behind royalty. There's a really long list. The doors opened again and in came Ren. He bowed and looked at Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Gomen nasai, demo Itachi's here."

Fugaku nodded his head and waved his hand to single that he can leave. As soon as Ren left Itachi came in with an arm wrapped around Hinata. Itachi was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie and his hair was in a high pony-tail. Hinata was wearing a red dress that had a low cut on the back. Her lips were ruby red and her cheeks had a bit of blush. They took there seats in front of me and Sasuke. And the room was silent.

**(Sasuke's POV!)**

Itachi came in with my cousin and are now sitting in front of Naruto and I. Hinata looked beautiful like always, and Itachi looked like the world was in the palm of his hand like always. That's what I hate about my brother! No matter what he looks like everything is how it should be. Even when it's not, he still has that mask and doesn't take it off.

"Father, Mother. Sasuke, Naruto."

We all nod our heads to him and look at Hinata. Of course she has to do it to. _'I wonder if Itachi told her what to do.'_

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san."

Hinata bowed her head and turned to Naruto with a small smile on her pale face. Naruto of course smiled back and looked back at my parents. There was a mall silence then a bell rang singling that dinner would be served. Ren came back in with six wine cups and four wine bottles. He sat them down on the table. One in front of my mother and father, the other two in front of Itachi and Hinata. Last but not least one in front of me and Naruto.

You see the difference between eating with my family and Naruto and I eating by ourselves is, we hunt. My parents do to. It's just when we eat all togther people like Ren hunt for us. The reason we have different wine bottles is because we all have different taste. The strongest in the relationship of someone and their mate gets that same type of bloodlust. For example, I'm the seme in the relationship and I happen to like blood from young woman, around the ages of 16 to 18. Naruto is my mate so there for he too would crave such thig. It can't be helped. Itachi and Hinata aren't mates so there for she gets her own bottle. Ren began to go around and started to pore the blood in each cup never missing a drop.

"So," my mother began"How are you two holding up? I haven't seen you around Hinata."

Hinata's face was emotionless. She didn't look surprised or flinched. She just looked at my mother with emotionless eyes and took a sip of her food. After a couple minutes she looked back at my mother and smiled though it never reached her eyes..

"I'm sorry if I worried you Mik-"

"You haven't." My mother butted in. She didn't even look at Hinata when she said it too. She was just swirling her cup around never making eye contact. You see the thing about my mother and Hinata is weird. Hinata never liked my mother and, in return, my mother never liked her. Don't know why and don't really care.

"As I was saying, Neji and I were at New York for awhile. Why wanted to see some relatives."

I saw Naruto grinned at the pale girl. His eyes held amusement and wonder. Naruto always wanted to go to New York. He told me himself.

"That's so cool Hinata-chan! I wish I could go!"

She turned to Naruto and smiled a little blush formed on her cheeks. Eww I hate this girl. No wait I hate all girls, that means more then one. Good enough. I saw Itachi looking at Naruto again. Why? I don't know and don't care. He shouldn't be looking at him anyway! Let's see… I got it!

"So, Hinata-san are you and Aniki ready to take it slow?"

I felt Itachi glaring at me from were he sat, but my attention was the girl in front of me. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. To was super funny, but with my manly pried I kept myself from laughing. I heard my mother sinker for a moment all eyes on her.

"Of course they won't settle down. Sasuke you're just the lucky one. You found your true mate before your brother did. That's why your father and I are proud of you."

Right when my brother was going to open his mother Hinata cut beat him to the plate. She looked mad, which makes you think is that really a good thing. I mean I only a couple of emotions in this girl. Shy, embarrass, happy and pleasure. Please don't think to much on the last one please.

"Are you saying that I'm no good for your son, Mikoto-sama?"

You can tell she was tiring not to jump on my mother and beat the shit out of her. I turned to Itachi and smirked. I took a sip from my cup and watched what unfold it's self in front of me.

"I'm saying Hinata-_chan_ that my son doesn't need some…weakling of a lower rank-"

With that Hinata stood up slamming her hands on the table. Her face red with anger, her hand clenched into fists. She looked at my mother in the eyes and her voice filled with venom.

"My. Rank. Has. Nothing. To. With. The. Love. I. Have. Towards. Itachi."

The room was silent. Tension was in the air very thick might I add. I looked at Hinata, she was still staring at my mother. My mother in the other hand looked at her shocked. Itachi looked well…like he was slapped in the face. I know my brother never liked Hinata. In that way I mean. He only used her for sex and that was it.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for your time."

And with that Hinata left. We all heard a chair scrap the tile floor and all eyes were on Itachi. He stood up bowed at my mother and father then left without a word. Now I think I'm feeling slightly like an asshole. This is wired because he deserves it for messing with my Naru. Speaking of Naruto he looked at me then shook his head. He stood up looked at my mother and father, then smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me and Sasuke to diner Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama."

And with that my lover left the room, my parents never giving him a glance. I know, for a fact that I'm going to be hearing shit later. I sighed and stared down at my drink. I'm getting tired of this, all of this. Costly fighting with my brother. Naruto, it feels like he's slowly slipping away. I looked up at my mother and father. My mother was still socked, my father looking in his wine glass not bothering to look at my mother. I got up from the table bowed my head and left.

**(Naruto's POV)**

I can't believe him! Poor Hinata-chan. I feel sorry for her. She loves Itachi and yet…he uses her like something that can be used then throws away. She's isn't like that! She's kind and fragile. I sighed and kept walking towards our room.

'_Sasuke's going to hear it from me! What did Itachi do anyway? Nothing as far I know. I think he did to skip out on diner. I know! No sex for-'_

I stopped on mid thought when I hear a noise. It sound like…smacking. I peeked around the corner. My breath hitched, I felt blood rush to my cheeks and my eyes, I could tell were wide. There in front of me was Itachi, pushing his tongue inside of Hinata-chans mouth. Of course they were to busy to even notice me peeping. Taking acouple steps back I dumped into something or someone. I turned to see Kiba a little close to my face. He placed a finger on his lip and waved his hand to follow him. As soon as we were out of hearing range he spoke.

"What were you doing Naruto? If Itachi caught you, you would have been die in no seconds flat."

I looked up at him and smiled, Kiba was always right there beside me when ever I need help. Which is good along with Shika.

"I'm okay. What about you? What were you doing there anyway?"

I looked up at Kiba, his hands were clenched to his sides and what looked like a every small blush on his cheeks. He stopped a minute later and his eyes fell to the floor. For a moment there I thought that I said something wrong.

"Hinata. Was she…always with Itachi-sama?"

That question totally caught guard. Kiba asking about Hinata-chan. He didn't even call her Hinata-_Chan_! So does that mean…

"Kiba, Do you like…Hinata-chan?"

Again the blush was spread across his face, only this time he didn't try to cover it. He ran a hand through dark brown locks and sighed. He was nevus, his eyes were every were but me.

"W-well…haha I-I wouldn't say I don't like her. "

"Then you…love her, right?"

"Who loves who?"

We both froze and turned around. There standing confused was Iruka-sensei. I jumped up and went to hug the man around his chest. Iruka-sensei helped me a lot when I first came to this place. Teaching me the do's and don'ts. Which I'm very grateful for.

"Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun? What are two doing?"

I looked up at my sensei and grinned. Taking one glace back at Kiba I smirked and went back looking at a confused Iruka-sensei.

"Kiba likes Hinatat-chan!"

"NO I DON'T"

"Ok hold on! What happened?"

Kiba covered one hand around my mouth while the other waved around the air in dismissal.

"He didn't say anything important! Well u-umm sensei Naruto and I have to go umm do stuff! Yeah! That's right! Stuff see you!"

With that he started running off, dragging me with him behind. I looked back to see Iruka's face all confused and worried. Sighing he turned around and walk the other direction and tried to get the crazy teens out of his head.

**There you have it! See everyone next time…or not which ever! Please review!**

**~Kit-chan**


	10. Moving?

**Hi everybody! Well…I want to thank everyone that reviewed! It really made me go and put this chapter here. So thank to everyone! Also please excuse my bad grammar and spelling. **

**So yeah! I don't own Naruto. I wish I did….hmmm maybe if I wished harder I can have them!!!....**

**Sasuke: Yeah right**

**Kit-chan: Shut up!**

Sasuke watched as Naruto got up from his seat and fled the room. He sighed as he turned to his brother who had a smirk on his face while swigging he glass around. Mikoto sighed along with her son. It's getting hard to put up with all these kids now. Then she thought of something. Sasuke!

"You know Sasu-chan. You and Naru-chan should really take a vacation from here."

Sasuke looked at his Mother and Father with wide eyes. That was just random. Very R.A.N.D.O.M. Were they kicking him out?! No. They need him here, right? He's the prince! Of course they need him here. If not then who would take the thrown? His Father would have to quite some time right?

"Umm, why Mother?

Itachi sighed and looked at his little brother. Really he thought since Sasuke is an Uchiha, you would think that he understood what people say underneath the words. Like its not me its you thing, is really you! Then again Sasuke is still young and naïve. It would take many more years for him to be like his older brother. Just another reason that Itachi is better then Sasuke.

"What she means dear brother, is to get out of the house for a while."

Sasuke glared at his brother, then just as it came it left. A small smile appeared on his face. It would be nice a place of their own. Not to mention that Naruto wants to be alone for a while. It could work. And he doesn't have to deal with Itachi. That was also a plus for them.

"Alright. I guess we could."

Mikoto smiled at her youngest child. All the stress that Hinata, Itachi and not to mention Sakura can be hard to deal with. She just hopped that Sasuke can find away to have a child in time. She would really hate to see him lose Naruto. The boy was a ball of sun shine. It was fun to have him around the castle.

"Itachi shouldn't you go and check on Hinata-chan?"

Itachi looked at his Father and nodded. He stood up from his seat of the table, bowed and left the room not saying a word. Mikoto sighed, yet again, and looked at her husband irritated. Fugaku only shrugged at his wife with a smile sly smile on his face. She then turned to look at Sasuke and smiled sweetly.

"You should go tell Naruto, Sweetie. The sooner you tell Naruto the soon you guys can pack up and leave."

Sasuke nodded at his parents, the smile never leaving his face. He got up from the table bowed to his parents and left the room with a small 'thanks' Mikoto smiled as she watched her son leave the room in record time She turned to her mate who also had a small smile on his face.

"I think we made the right choice. Right Dear?"

Fugaku nodded taking a small sip of his food before him. He knew they did the right thing. The smile on Sasuke's face was proof. The boy needed to smile more like that, instead of keeping his face expressionless. Not like he's the one to talk but, his needs to be happier with life. He's 590 years old already and he smiles more and more as the days go bye. He wants Sasuke to be a King that shows his expression to others. He needs kindness in his heart. He already knew that Naruto was doing that to him. Ever since the blond came to his son's life Sasuke seems more at ease. Which is better for both his son and the kingdom.

**~. With Sasuke .~**

Sasuke quickly ran through the halls with a big smile on his face. All he could think about was him and Naruto away from here, away from everything. Even if it's for a little while, it was still something, which was still good for him. He had to make sure nothing goes wrong with this plan. Everything had to be perfect for them. He was so deep in thought that when he turned the corner into something. More like someone. He collided so hard that he fell and landed on top of the other person. He looked down to see a blushing Iruka.

"Sasuke-sama! I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were-"

He looked at Sasuke and was startled by what he saw. Sasuke was smiling! The prince almost never smiled. He lived with Sasuke ever since he was born, and he only saw him smile once. It was small very small. It was when Sasuke's aunt let him hold her new born child. He looked back at Sasuke and saw that not only was his prince smiling but chuckling as well. Iruka didn't know whether to be afraid or happy that his prince was acting like thins. Also in front of someone other then Naruto.

Sasuke got up and helped his sensei up while sill smiling. He patted Iruka's back and looked around to see if he can spot his lover around the area.

"No, No it was my fault Iruka- sensei. Umm you wouldn't have seen Naruto by any chance, would you?"

Iruka looked at Sasuke still wide eyed and pointed behind him. Sasuke smile widen and gave a 'Thank You' while running again. Leaving his poor sensei still lost and confused as ever. All these kids running around is going to give his a head ace. First Kiba and Naruto come out of no were and they looked like they were up to something. Then Sasuke comes running with a big grin on his face. Sighing Iruka made his way in the halls.

"Those kids are going to be the death of me."

**~. With Sasuke…again .~**

Sasuke ran and ran in till he came to his and his lovers door. He quickly swung the door open and scanned the room in till his eyes landed on his lover. Naruto was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Sasuke came in, and almost broke the door down. His tooth brush was in one hand and paste was still on it. Sasuke took long strides to the blond and quickly grabbed his head and smashed his lips with his mates. Letting go he quickly moved to the walk-in leaving a stunned and a wide eyed Naruto.

"Quickly, Baby, get your stuff! Lets do this fast. Just throw everything on the bed for now."

Naruto took a small minuet to look at his crazy lover. Sasuke was getting all of his clothes and was throwing them on the bed. Everything was a mess. He would take the clothes from the rack and throwing the hanger on the floor and threw the shirts above his head and on the bed. A smile was still on his pale face. His fangs sticking out a bit. Naruto calmly went to his draws and pulled out some clothes, glanceing every now and then at Sasuke.

"Uummm…Sasuke?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Yes, Love?" came the happy reply from his lover.

"Are…are we going some were?" this time Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. Leaving the shirt forgotten he turned to look at Sasuke better.

"Why yes, Baby, we are."

Naruto nodded and turned back to what he was doing. Then another question popped in his head.

"So…umm were are we going?"

Sasuke grinned never left when his mate started talking. He's pretty sure Naruto would be the same too if he told him.

"Were you want to go. We're going to get a house and stay there for a while. Mother and Father want us to be alone for a while instead of being here with-off!"

Naruto flung himself at Sasuke and attacked his with kisses. Happiness was swelled in his chest as Sasuke kissed back grabbing the blond by the waist. They parted a bit and smiled at each other. Their breath coming out in little pants.

"So, were do you want to live?"

Naruto's heart felt like it came to life as Sasuke said those words. He never thought, in all his life, Sasuke would say those words. He was ready to burst into tears. He knew just were he wanted to live too!

"Konoha."

Sasuke's smiled vanished just with that one word. He slowly let go of the blonds waist. Naruto's smile also flattered as he looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto…" sighed Sasuke. His gripped on the blond loosen and he shock his head.

"What? You said where and I told you where." replied Naruto, with a pout on his pink lips.

Sasuke sat up a bit on the bed and looked up at his beautiful lover. He didn't want to go there of all places. He was ready for the blond to say New York or something. Slowly the blond sat on Sasuke's lap and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck.

"The point of leaving Naru-Hime was so that you can get away from those people to."

Naruto sighed and started running his hands through Sasuke's hair. He knew that Naruto wouldn't change his mind but he won't give up in till he at least tried. What kind of Seme would he be if he just gave in every time?

"Sasuke. I grew up there that's my hometown . I want to share it with you, my mate."

Sasuke smiled and reached up to kiss the blonds lips. Inside Naruto gave a victory dance and high fives to each other. Inside of Sasuke, on the other hand, was yelling at himself for giving in to such girly line. He blames Naruto's cute, sexiness of course. Letting go of the blond he got up again and went to the phone. Naruto sat back on the bed and watched his lover silently as he pushed some buttons. Waiting for someone to pick up Sasuke started drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" came the calm reply of Ren.

"Ren, I need you to find a house in Konoha. I need some suitcases." Sasuke smiled and looked at his lover. Naruto smiled back and began taking things out from the dressers.

"When would you like the house, Sasuke-sama?"

Ren asked as he took note of everything his master just said. He has to find a house? For what? For who? For Sasuke and Naruto?

"Whenever you get it. Rain or shine, I want you to tell me. I would also like for you to put furniture inside please. Naruto and I will only take will only take clothes."

"Yes Saauke-sama. Right away."

Sasuke sighed and hung up the phone. He turned to Naruto and watched as the blonde folded their clothes. Just then Sasuke thought of something. He walked over to Naruto and gave a slight peck and rubbed his cheek.

"Our luggage will be here in a minute and a house would be ours in a day or so. I have to go do something real quick so, stay here alright? I'll be back soon."

Naruto nodded happily and continued to fold his clothes as Sasuke left. He was really happy. so happy that he could swear his heart was beating . Then a knock came to the door.

"Come in!"

In came Ren with Shika and Kiba with suitcases in their arms. Naruto watched as each person dropped the suitcases in a corner with a look of amusement on his whiskered face. Ren bowed and left the room leaving Naruto, Shka and Kiba inside. Both males took a look around the messy room then at Naruto.

"What's up with all the stuff, Naru?" asked Kiba as he sat on the floor along with Shika. Naruto grined and began to tell his closest friends in the castle of his lovers plans.

**~. With Sasuke .~**

Sasuke gently closed the door to their room and began walking in the halls of the dark castle. The sun was going to set in a couple of hours, so he had to do this fast. For his lover, for his Naruto. He walked in till he saw Sakura standing near the window. He rolled his big black eyes and began to walk past her. Quickly she count the prince's wrist.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Annoyed he turned to her with a glare on his pale face. His fangs coming out of his lips. He yanked his arm free from her grasp. He noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. Really, like her cared.

"What do you want, Haruno?"

Sakura flinched at his tone and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. His handkerchief. The one he gave her when they first met. Well, isn't that just cute.

"W-why don't you l-love me anymore, Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed and looked at his pocket watch. The sun raises at seven in the morning and it was four already. This girl is wasting his time.

"I don't have time for you, Haruno."

And with that Sasuke started to walk away leaving the girl in more tears. Her make-up coming off with every tear.

**~. With Naruto .~**

Kiba and Shikamaru stared with wide eyes at Naruto. The blonde just finished explaining to his friends about the plans he had in store. Kiba was the first one to speak.

" Konoha? Your going to Konoha?!"

Naruto nodded smile still on his tan face. Shikamaru looked at Naruto sadly and then at his hands. To him Naruto was very lucky. To have the prince as a mate and to have the life of luxury. He clenched his hands on his lap tightly. It wasn't fair. Just not fair. It's suppose to be him. Not…Naruto. Shaking it off Shikamaru scold himself for thinking that way about his friend. How could he?

"Naruto."

Naruto looked down at Shikamaru smile gone and a puzzled look on his face.

"Can…can you do something for me? I…I know it's your vacation…but…can you tell me how my family's doing?"

Silence was followed after that. Naruto smiled at his friend. He put a comforting hand on Shikamaru shoulder. Said teen looked up at baby blue eyes.

"Of course, Shika."

Shikamaru smiled at his friend. Naruto, he noted, was very kind, loving. Just like an angel.

'_Guess that's why Sasuke loves him.'_

**~. With Sasuke .~**

Sasuke was out side the castle walls and was looking for a small cabin were he can find a crazy man living inside of it. You see the reason why he was crazy was…well because the man was just weird. He walked for about a minute or so in till he came up to the hut he was looking for.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke quickly turned to see Kimimaro, Orochimaru's right hand man. Well except for Kabuto. Kimimaro bowed before Sasuke, then walked past him with arms full of plants.

"Is he busy?"

Kimimaro looked back at his prince and glanced his head to the side as in thought.

"Orochimaru-sama is always busy. But for you, he can make an exception. Please, come with me, Sasuke-sama."

And Sasuke did just that. They walked up to the cabin and Kimimaro opened the door and let Sasuke in first. He closed the door and left Sasuke to himself. Sasuke looked around taking in how much stuff the man had in here. The cabin was large inside then it looked. Glasses of colorful liquids were inside each and everyone of them. Some parts of human and animals here and there. It made him sick.

"Orochimaru-sama! Prince Sasuke is here to speak with you!"

There was a loud crash then a high pitch scream was hear. Sasuke flinched. It sounded like a girl. Then out of nowhere Orochimaru came be for Sasuke. He was wearing a long white coat, gloves, and goggles. He smiled polity at Sasuke and bowed.

"Sasuke-sama. What's with this lovely visit.?"

Sasuke took one more look around and was about to speak in till the loud high pitch scream was heard again.

"If your too busy then I can-"

"Oh havens no! Is it a job you have for me? What is it?"

Orochimaru sounded excited, like a kid getting a treat. Told you this guy was weird. Sasuke watched as Orochimaru took off his goggles trying to get a better look at Sasuke.\

"I want you to make something in order for Naruto and I to stand the sun."

Orochimaru looked at his prince in surprise then a big smile spared across his face. He turned behind to the table that was behind him. He picked up all kinds of glasses and finally found a vile with blue looking liquid. He waved it in front of Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke held out his hand as Orochimaru sat it down on the palm of Sasuke's hand.

"I made one so far. It lasts for a week."

Sasuke nodded and shook the vile around making the liquid swish and turn.

"You'll have to dirk it Sasuke-sama. Now how long are you and Naruto-sama leaving for?"

Sasuke took a minute to think about it. His Mother and Father want him to find out how to have a baby in a month or so. He can stretch it so it can be at least two-three months? Alright the move can be two months.

"Two months. How many can you make at a time?"

Orochimaru looked at the vile. It took him two nights to make that. But for his prince he will work night and day if he had to! He can make at least three at a time.

"Three. That's three weeks. I'll have some ready by tomorrow if you want Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded to Orochimaru. He handed back the blue vile and looked around his pants for his wallet.

"How much do you want for them?"

Orochimaru shook his hands in defeat. He didn't want money. He just wanted to go back to his babies.

"No charge, Sasuke-sama. All you have to do is take the drinks. I just wasn't my hard work to be used."

Sasuke put back his wallet and smirked. This guy might be weird but sure is crazy about his work. Then again everyone's nice to the prince. That's what he liked about being a prince.

"Alright then. I'll you to it."

And with that Sasuke stared to walk away. Orochimaru watched in till Sasuke was out the door. Kabuto poked his head out as soon as the door closed.

"Umm Orochimaru-sama. You forgot to tell him the two impotent things that we found out."

Orochimaru looked Kabuto and sighed. He passed the gray haired man and mumbled 'You tell him.' as he went back to his beloved experiments. Sighing Kabuto went out to find his prince.

"Sasuke-sama! Wait!"

Sasuke turned towards him. He was just about to step in the castle too. Damn. This better be good.

"Orochimaru-sama forgot to tell you."

Sasuke leaned agents the door waiting for Kabuto to continue.

"First, you will still need to drink blood when your gone."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that. He did say something for the sun. Not to turn his human.

"The second concerns Naruto-sama's dark gift."

Sasuke's ears seem to have picked up at this. WhenNaruto was turned the blonde didn't have a 'gift'. Now that really isn't that uncommon. But after a year passed and the blond still didn't have one. So he took a sample of blood from Naruto, and gave it to Orochimaru for research. It took them years to figure it out.

"Well?"

"Naruto-sama's power is to bare children."

**~. Whith Naruto .~**

Naruto was happily putting his clothes away in the suitcase. His friends helped him a bit with that packing in till they had other thing they need to take care of.

'_Sasuke has been gone for a long time now. I wonder what's he doing.'_

He looked around the room and sighed tiredly. The closet was now empty and neatly put away inside their suitcases. All they need now was their clothes on the floor and draws, then they're set! Just then the door opened and a pale looking Sasuke stepped in.

"Sasuke! I was wondering were you went off to! I'm- Sasuke? You okay?"

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at his blue eyed angel. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and brought the body closer to him.

"Sasuke? Naruto called in a soft voice.

"Naruto…has your…stomach bin hurting lately?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in question. No, he's bin feeling fine everyday.

"No, why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled up at Naruto.

"No reason. Oh yeah!? I went to see Orochimaru just right now."

He got up from the bed and pulled off his shirt and glasses as he to note that everything was almost gone. Naruto, to, started taking off his clothes.

"Who's that?"

Sasuke pulled his pants off only in boxers now. Naruto pulled a night shirt over his head, it was big so that it slid off a little on his shoulders.

"This weird man. Anyway, he's going to give us something to take in order for us to be able to stand the sun. He said-"

Naruto again for the second time that night jumped in Sasuke's arms and kissed him on the lips.

"You did?!"

Sasuke, too dizzy to say anything nodded. That earned him another kiss on the lips. Shaking it off Sasuke smiled down at Naruto.

"We'll still have to drink blood, and the thing only lasts for about a week or so…"

Naruto smiled up at his lover. Sasuke was doing so much for him. For them really. He could tell Sasuke, although will never going to admit it, wanted this for a very long time to.

"Why don't we finish up here?"

Naruto looked around and nodded in agreement. He wanted to tell Sasuke about Shikamaru and his family, but he fingered it can wait till the time is right.

**~. Three In The Evening (which is like 3 am for us) .~**

_**Ring Ring**_

Sighing Naruto mumbled a bit while Sasuke turned his back to the phone.

_**Ring Ring**_

"SSSaasssuukkkeee. The pphhooonnee."

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"Sasuke. Phone."

_**Ring Ring**_

Sighing Sasuke got up and walked, while scratching his head, up to the thing that woke him and his lover up so early.

"Hello?" Sasuke mumbled.

"We found your house, Sasuke-sama."

**So there you have it! Please R &R! **

**~Kit-chan**


	11. Past Naruto and Sasuke

**Hi everyone! I didn't think I would update so soon really….wow…**

**Anyway! I think I didn't really do that good in this chapter…**

**Oh! And ****ShadowOfARealm****: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! Really because, **

**I was loosing hope for this story. To bare children just kind of popped in my head **

**for some reason…weird! Yup no Sakura…but she will still be there to mess things **

**up. I really… don't know when Sasuke should tell his parents… I will think of **

**something! And again thank you for reviewing! **

Naruto emerged from his room wearing, some shorts and, a tight black shirt that hugged his body perfectly. Sighing he went into the bathroom and took a bottle of pain medicine and a cup of water. He gently put them on the table were Angel's head was. Sitting in front of the couch, he took out his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

'_9:30? It's only 9? I wonder if Angels still going to sleep here. If that's the case then- Oh! I got a text message!'_

Opening the cell the word Sasuke was red on the top. The message, written in white, was on the bottom.

**M: Naruto-kun? R U UP?**

Smiling slightly he punched in the small letters his reply.

**Re: Yes. I just got home.**

He eagerly closed it and put it on the coffee table. Waiting patiently, he started drumming his fingers on the coffee table. Then his phone started vibrating. This time someone was calling him. With shaking hands, he answered his cell phone.

"H-hello?" He whispered.

"Naruto-kun, it feels good to hear your voice, again."

Naruto blushed, as the rich, smooth voice reached his ears. He's bin thinking about the dark haired teen since he left. Just then, he heard a groan behind him. Turning around he saw Angel turn so that his face was behind Naruto's head.

"So, what are you doing at home, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto whispered again.

"I'm not really doing anything. Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for asking but, why are you whispering?"

Naruto sighed, again and turned to see if Angel was still sleeping. Which no surprise he was.

"A friend of mine is staying over. He had umm…a little too much to drink and can't go home like that. His parents will kill him."

Sasuke raised a fine brow. A friend? Who was it? He leaned back on his headboard and stretched his legs.

"What friend? Did I meat him at the club?"

Olivia, who was brushing her hair, stopped and looked at Sasuke. She didn't tell him about that boy, Angel, and his liking to the blonde. Oh well, she's tell him later. Or she can just watch to see what happens.

"Oh, umm yeah I think you did. His names Angel."

Olivia smirked and crawled over to sit herself between Sasuke's legs and laid her head on the prince's chest.

"Angel? Ah, yes. I remember now. What a funny guy."

Sasuke started running his hands through Olivia's dark hair. It was smooth like always. He kissed her softly on the forehead while she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Umm…yeah he's sleeping so I have to be quite, for his sake."

Naruto smiled sadly, as he wrapped his arm around his legs and held the cell phone with the other.

"Listen Naruto-kun…Would you like to go out some time this week?"

Sasuke looked at his calendar from across the room. Olivia then whispered 'Wednesday' to her lover. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Umm…sure. When?"

Naruto's face went red again. Sasuke wanted to go out with him! He wanted to burst out into tears of joy! He knew that his guy would be the right for him. Not like his other lover…not like him.

"How does Wednesday sound? We can spend all day together. You don't have school right?"

Olivia drew lazy circles on Sasuke's chest. If only she could hear his heart beat. She remembered when she would lay with Julio and listen to his heart beat in till he slept. She would then leave him and wondered back to Sasuke.

"Oh, umm yeah okay, sure. Umm what time?"

Naruto's heart was beating fast and hard. He was afraid that it might burst out from his chest. He was both happy and scared at the same time. He wanted to let go of his past boyfriend. He has to move on.

"How about at 8? I'll take you out to eat in the morning. How does that sound?"

Olivia sighed and sat on Sasuke's lap. She leaned in and started kissing him gently on the neck.

"Sounds great, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around his lovers waist and thrust his hips up, making her whimper.

"Please call me Sasuke. Without any suffixes."

Naruto smiled, he wanted Sasuke to call him Naruto with out any suffixes. He wanted to get closer to Sasuke, one step at a time.

"Then, Sasuke, call me Naruto."

Sasuke could barely make out Naruto's words. He could hear Olivia's whimpers and moans. Her arms were, tightly wrapped around his neck while her legs were spread out on his lap.

"Alright, Naruto…umm…I'll call you later. I forgot to go do something for my Mom."

Naruto's smile still didn't leave his face. He whispered an 'Okay.' and hung up his cell phone. Sasuke through the phone on the floor and wasted no time crashing his lips with the girl.

Naruto was unaware that the suppose asleep teen was listings to every word he had shared with Sasuke. Naruto got up with a content sigh, and headed for the kitchen. Angel stayed in place in till he heard rustling in the kitchen.

'_He must be making ramen.'_

Slowly he got up from the couch. His head was slightly hurting and his stomach felt empty. He walked slowly in the kitchen, Naruto's back was facing him. He saw Naruto turn on the stove. He walked right behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto jumped as shaky arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He felt little pants on the back of his neck and shivered.

"Angel?"

Angel grunted in response and began pushing his body against the smaller teen.

"What'cha doing?"

Naruto smiled at his friend and lifted a pack of ramen noodles. Angel smiled knowingly and let go of him.

"Can you make me some too? I'm starving."

Naruto smirked, as he watched Angel sit on his small table. Angel rested his head on the palm of his hand and just watched Naruto.

"I bet. You didn't eat anything at the club while you were chugging down drinks."

Angel rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed. He didn't remember how much he drank. He lost count at three shots. Naruto plopped two packets of ramen and went to sit in front of his friend.

"No really. How much did you have cause, when I saw you, you were knocked out!"

Angel smiled then pretended to count his fingers. He pulled up two fingers and waved it in front of Naruto's face with a small smirk.

"Psh! Yeah right! You must have had more then that."

The timer rang signaling that their food was ready. Getting up, Naruto pored some food in two bowls. He dropped a blue bowl in front of Angel and sat down with his orange bowl in front of him.

"Right. So…anyway. How was your blind date?"

Angel really didn't want to know how much fun Naruto had, but he wanted Naruto to tell him everything. Even if that means having his heart ripped in two.

"It was…wow. He was nice, sexy and a really good kisser!"

Naruto's face turned red as soon as those words left his mouth. He looked up at Angel in embarrassment. He noticed that Angel was smirking at him. Inside of Angel, his heart gave a small tug. He didn't want to show his crush his true feelings, just yet anyway. Or maybe he can.

"So he's a good kisser, hu?"

He lifted his chopsticks and took a small bite from his ramen. Naruto blushed, but still started eating not making eye contact with the boy in front of him. Angel pushed his plate to the side and got up from his seat. He slowly walked towards the blonde who was still eating.

"Is he better then me?"

Naruto quickly looked up at Angel in surprise. Angel saw a noodle coming out of the blondes mouth. He leaned down and licked the pink lips while taking the noodle in his mouth.

"A-angel?"

The teen stared wide eyed at his closets friend. Sure messed around, but it never got to this point. He gasped as Angel nibbled on his bottom lip. Taking his chance Angel thrust his tough inside of the hot mouth.

"Mmmn!"

Naruto was scared. He didn't know what got into his friend. Was he still drunk?! No! no he shouldn't be. He woke up just fine. He wasn't reacting to the kiss and he could tell that Angel didn't like it. Thinking quickly Angel fell on the floor and brought Naruto along with him.

"Angel! What are you doing?!

Angel didn't say anything g as he crushed his lips with Naruto again. He grabbled the blond by the waist and thrust his hip up, making some nice sounds coming out of his crush.

"Ah! Angel~…"

He heard the sweet moans that Naruto was making and he wanted to hear more. He let go of the sweet lips and made his way to the blondes neck. Naruto quickly put his hands on Angels chest and pushed a bit.

"A-Angel stop! Please stop it!"

Again Angel thrust his hips upwards and ground. He bit gently on the tan neck and licked the spot. Angel was getting to much for him. Angel felt tiny drops of water on his shoulders. He looked up and his eyes went wide. Naruto was crying. Tears were running, down his face.

"Naru?"

Angel raised his hand and brushed some tears away. He could feel Naruto flinch under his touch. He slowly pushed Naruto off him and kissed him lightly on the head.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Naru."

Right as he started to walk away Naruto grabbled his wrist and stood up. Angel didn't face him, more like he couldn't. He never wanted to hurt him, he couldn't hurt his beloved.

"Angel…Angel. We're…we're still friends right?"

Angel flinched as Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel Naruto still shaking. He closed his eyes and turned, still in Naruto's arms, and hugged his smaller friend.

"Please…please forgive me. Naru…Naru, I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

He felt Naruto relaxed a bit after standing there, holding each other. Naruto looked up at Angel and smiled sadly.

"I'll forgive you, if you promise me something. Alright?"

Angel nodded still not ready to leave the blondes arms. He still can't believe Naruto would let touch him. What's this promise? With out thinking to much on it he nodded. Naruto smiled at his friend.

"You have to promise me that nothing will change between us."

Angel stared wide eyed and slowly let go of Naruto. He was willing to stay with him? As a friend? After what he did?

"Please Angel. I don't want to lose you, as my friend."

Angel smiled sadly and nodded again. He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and brought him towered his chest. Naruto smiled and hugged Angel's waist. He didn't want to lose a good friend for something like this.

**^# Whith Sasuke #^**

The next night Sasuke was lounging in his arm chair as Olivia was watching TV.

"So, what are you going to do Sasu?"

Sasuke turned to his lover and smiled. She was always impatient at everything that he did. Right now they were watching the news.

"The forecast said that on Wednesday at 6 in the morning till 10 at night it's going to be cloudy and rainy."

Olivia smirked and changed the channel putting on an Anime called _Pandora Hearts_**(1). **Sasuke smiled at his lovers childish side. Anime and Mangas are her main weakness. Every time they seem to fight, he would always win her over by roses and a Manga. She hated when he did that too. He heard his phone ring and Olivia looked at it and saw the callers names name and picture. Smiling she answered for him.

"Hello Shika-kun!"

Sasuke stared at her irritated at his lover while she smirked and listen to the other person on the line.

"Oh me? I'm doing fine."

Sasuke tried to snatch the phone back while Olivia sat on the edged trying to doge the other.

"Brother? You want to talk to him? Alright. Brother! Phone!"

She smiled sweetly at Sasuke and handed the cell phone to him. Sasuke snatched the phone from Olivia and glared. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Your little sister is very happy today."

Sasuke smirked and watched as Olivia started walking out of the room. Right when the door closed Sasuke began to speak.

"Well little sisters are annoying."

He heard Shikamaru giggle and smiled. He liked this teen. He was easier then most pry that he had.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Yes, Shika-chan?"

Shikamaru blushed at the nickname and smiled. This man was his everything, he didn't care what his father has told him about Sasuke. Even if he was older he loves Sasuke.

"I-I Umm I miss you."

Sasuke smirked and looked at his clock above the TV. Six o'clock. Not bad, he could go out.

"Do you want me to go see you, Love?"

He heard the kids breath hitch and his smirk widen. Even if the child was 14 it didn't matter. The younger the better.

"S-sure. If your not to busy! Cause umm, then it would be fine."

"No. I'm not. Were are you now?"

Shikamaru blush darken and he held the phone with both hands. He looked out side his window and sighed.

"I'm at home right now. Everyone, except my mom, went to see my aunts house to see her new born baby."

Sasuke lead back on the chair and tired to remember where the brats house was. It was a white house and a big house too. It wasn't that far from here, about 20 miles. Not bad.

"Alright keep your window open and I'll be there in about 21 minutes."

A minute a mile and a minute to get in. Yup sounds about right.

"A-alright then I'll be waiting, Sasuke."

Shikamaru smiled as he hear Sasuke shuffle around his room. Which meant one thing he was getting ready to come running.

\

"Yeah, I'll hurry Shika. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

Shikamaru smiled and whispered 'Love you too.' Before he hung up and opened his window. He looked around his room and frowned. Clothes were all over and his books were every were. He quickly through everything in the closet and rushed to fix his hair. Happily he nodded and waited for hi beloved to come and hold him.

**^# With Olivia! #^**

Olivia was sitting on the dinner table with a glass of blood between her fingers. Sasuke hurried in kissed her on the cheek and mumbled 'I'll be back.' And left. Olivia sighed and started swirling her glass.

"Aww. Poor girl."

She looked up and saw Itachi leaning agents the door frame Sasuke had left through. He sat in front of the girl and smirked.

"So…he left again, hu?"

Olivia glared at her companion and slammed her drink down.

"What do you want now, Itachi? Can't you go and bug someone else right now? I'm not in the mood."

Itachi frowned and leaned his head against his hand on the table. Olivia watched every move carefully. Ever since she's lived here she couldn't trust Itachi. She didn't trust the older vampire.

"Why don't you just leave my brother and stop your suffering?"

Olivia chugged her drink then set it aside. She rather just kill then get cold blood. But hey it's called serving.

"Why don't leave me the hell alone?"

Itachi watched as Olivia's face sadden. He needs to brake her. He can but he doesn't know whether to do it now or wait. He needs to get rid of this girl and fast before she hurts his little brother.

"Do you, really love my brother Olivia?"

Olivia looked up in shock and just stared at Itachi. She felt time stop and the room felt like it was spinning. Her voice felt weak. She felt like she lost her voice.

"O-of course I do! What kind of question is that? I love him with all my heart. That's why I wont leave his side. Ever."

Her voice grew stronger with each word. Itachi didn't move. He didn't even blink. He just stared at the shaken girl in front of him.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you love my brother and no one else?"

Again Olivia felt like her voice left her. What did he mean by that?! Of course she loved Sasuke. Ever since she first saw him!

"Of course there's no one else. No one."

Itachi sighed. This girl wasn't giving up. He knew it was a lie. He saw here eyes when that boy calls her.

"No you don't. You don't love only, my brother. There's someone else."

Olivia's body froze. Her breath was coming out in short pants. No. He…doesn't know. He couldn't have figured it out! She…she hid it so well. What if he tells Sasuke?! It would brake him. Itachi slowly got up and walked around the table to the girl. He grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down so his mouth was near her ear.

"You and I both know it's Julio. You love him. And I…will kill you both."

With that he slowly let her go and left the room. Olivia sat there and waited for her lover to come back and hold her to his chest and tell her sweet nothings. That's what she wants. What she needs is Julio to come and take her away. Far away, just the two of them.

**YAY! Wow not that long but I finished it!**

**Please R & R!**

**~Kit-chan**


	12. Ren?

**Hello, Hello! I wanted to update two chapters because I fell cool! So...yeah…**

**AH! I feel so loved! Thank you everyone!**

**Thank you: Lingo10, and Sheyann for reviewing**

**Thank you: Lingo10, Sheyann, and Chibibigokugirl for favoriteing my story**

**Thank you: Chibibigokugirl for alerting**

**Thank you so much! Please excuse the mistakes in this chapter.**

**I don't own anything but Ren.**

"I found your House, Sasuke-sama."

At these words Sasuke strain up quickly and smiled at his lover in the process. He tightens his grip on the phone, and waited for Ren to finish what he was saying.

"It was for rent since you won't be staying long. I already finished putting furnisher in for you already. It's a five bedroom house. It has a big back yard and as well as the front yard. But there's a small problem."

Sasuke smile flattered. He looked at the sleeping blonde and quickly walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned his back against the door and sighed.

"What's the problem?"

Ren sighed as well as he looked over the papers of the house. He was dead tired. Which was funny since he was a vampire, and already dead. He wanted to go in his bed and sleep the night away. But his prince needed to come first, always.

"The man that is retting the house wanted someone to work. So, Sasuke-sama, you now have a job."

Sasuke sat on the toilet and chuckled. A job? Really? What did he have to do? Sell stuff? Sasuke has never worked a day in his life. What made Ren think that he can pull this job thing off?

"What do I have to do?"

Ren smirked. Glade that his young master couldn't see him. He needs Sasuke to do something simple really.

"The job I picked for you is very easy, Sasuke-sama. I asked a friend of your fathers, for help. He's willing to give you a job in an office."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and rubbed his tired eyes. Working? He has to work in an office? For who now? A friend of his father's?

"What's his name, Ren?"

"Kyuubi, sir."

Sasuke's face went blank to a grin in a matter of seconds. He hadn't seen Kyuubi in over a 100 years! After his family moved away from the city, he didn't see anyone from his fathers side.

"That's wonderful! When can we move in, Ren?"

"When ever you want, Sasuke-sama. It's already for you and Naruto-sama."

Sasuke smirked and thanked Ren before hanging up. He walked back to the room quietly and calmly. Naruto was still on his side of the bed when Sasuke came in. He carefully slipped back in bed and slipped his arm around the blondes waist. Naruto turned over and laid his head on Sasuke's chest with a small smile on his lips.

"Who was it, 'Suke?"

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and began running his hand through soft short blonde hair. He could swore he heard Naruto purr.

"It was Ren. He was calling about the house."

Blue eyes snapped open and he sat up on the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to hide the smile that was going to slip out any second. He didn't want the blonde to know at this second.

"Well? What sis he say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned then rolled on his stomach. He couldn't stop smiling, as he stuffed his face on the pillow.

"Oh…umm something about finding our house."

He didn't hear anything at first, it was dead quiet. The out of no were Naruto jumped on his back.

"Then what are you waiting for! Let's go! Let's go! 'Suke! Sasuke! Come one! Come on!"

Sasuke chuckled and hugged Naruto to his chest. His blonde was giggling as he nuzzled Sasuke neck.

"We can leave in the evening, alright? We still need the potion from Orochimaru."

Naruto stopped giggling and looked at Sasuke. His smile dropped and was now into a pout. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to leave now. To go see the house now.

"But… but Sasuke! I want to go now."

Sasuke smiled down at his lover. He was such a kid. If they left now they would fry. He needs Naruto to wait.

"I'm sorry, Love. We have to get some sleep now."

Naruto sighed and laid back in the bed. He snuggled closer to Sasuke and closed his tired blue eyes.

"Alright. I…love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto yawned during the sentence. He kissed the blonde softly on the forehead and began following his lover to dream land.

**. With Ren .**

Ren was on his way to his room when he ran into Itachi. He bowed and began walking away.

"Ren?"

Ren winced and turned to look at his young master. He didn't speak, he just waited in till Itachi spoke again. He was afraid that if he misbehave, Itachi would punish him again. Like the first time that he came to the Uchiha family.

"I heard you found a house for my brother and Naruto, is that true?"

Ren, still didn't speak but nodded none the less. Itachi slowly started walking towards him. With each step, Ren took one-step back. He didn't like Itachi. He scared the shit out of Ren. Why is he even up at this hour?

"Really now. That was… fast. But then again you're the best out of all the other servants."

Ren, by now, was backed up agents the wall. The older prince was right in front of his face. He trapped the smaller man by stretching his hands next to each other side of Ren's head. Ren blushed as Itachi ran his lips across his neck. It sent little shivers through his whole body. Itachi smirked and nipped the pale skin.

"Where is the house, Ren?"

He slipped a knee through, the now, shaking slave. He didn't dare touch Itachi, for fear of being punished again. Didn't his young master have a mate? What was her name again? Hinata? He's seen them together. Sick bastard, that's his own cousin.

"Konoha, Itachi-sama."

Itachi stopped licking Ren's neck and smirked. He thrust his hips up, making Ren whimper. He knew the slave was holding back, and that turned him on even more.

"You've been good, Ren. Let me reword you."

Ren's eyes widen. That didn't sound to good. Itachi slowly let him go and began walking. He knew Ren would follow, as soon as he was done getting into shock. He opened the door slowly and watched as Ren followed in after, closing the door behind him.

**. With Sasuke and Naruto .**

Sasuke woke up with the bed empty. He heard the shower going in the bathroom and smiled. He knew Naruto was impatient and he was happy for it. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Then the smile broke into a worried frown. He remembered what Kabuto told him early last night.

**. Flashback! .**

"_Naruto-sama's power is to bare children."_

_Sasuke stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. He… he couldn't be serious right? It was a joke, right? Last time he checked Naruto was a boy. And it wasn't that long ago to. More like a few hours ago._

"_Explain, Kabuto."_

_Kabuto sighed and took off his glasses. He knew this was going to take some time and he knew that the prince is going to either over react or not really get it. He had to try either way._

"_Naruto-sama has been going into change for the past years. His body is slowly changing it's self into a women. He's growing a uterus or womb for another term."_

_Sasuke leaned agents the closed door. His angel is… is going to be able to have kids? He… he could be a father?! That meant that he didn't need to have a fling with any girl! He can still have his Naru-chan. Only Naruto._

"_But there are some complications with it as well."_

_Sasuke looked up at Kabuto again. He didn't know whether he should jump for joy or be scared shit-less. Complications? With what?_

"_He might be in slight pain as his body changes."_

_Kabuto didn't want to explain this part. He knew that Sasuke would want them to do something. But the truth is, they can't._

"_Slight pain? Why?"_

_Sasuke stood tall. He didn't want to show anymore emotions to the other. He still had his manly pride. Well unless Naruto took that too. No he didn't think so._

"_Ye pain. His body is changing it's self, Sasuke-sama. We didn't think it would be okay for it to do that."_

_Sasuke nodded. He looked a little paler then usual. Which was understandable. I mean it's not everyday that a crazy scientist right hand man tells you that your lover's male organs are changing into a females. Nope you don't really hear that everyday._

"_I suggest you ask him if he's had any pain lately. If not then his organs are still working on it."_

_Sasuke nodded and watched as Kabuto bowed and walked away. He needed to tell his parents! No. No, not yet. If he told his Mother then his Mother would tell someone. Then that someone would tell Itachi then Itachi would ask Naruto. If he told his father then he'll make them stay here and fuck like bunnies. Which is no problem but he wanted to leave this place. They can fuck like bunnies at their new house. He should just go and ask Naruto if he's alright. With that Sasuke went back to their room._

**. End Of Flashback .**

Sasuke laid in bed rethinking everything. He could still hear the shower going. He wondered if his mate was sleeping in the shower. Then again, Naruto takes very long showers.

_**Knock Knock**_

Sasuke's head snapped towards the door. He slowly got up, not caring that he's only in boxers and went to get the door. Standing there was a very tired, worn out Ren. His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes looked blood shot red. In his hands was a gift. It was wrapped in blue and black stripped wrapping paper and had a black ribbon on top.

"Ren.. You look awful."

Ren slowly looked u mouth slightly open and held the box up to his prince.

"From Orochimaru, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke noted that Ren sound sore. Like his throat was dry. Sasuke gently took the box and set it on the drawer next to the door. He then looked back at Ren.

"You need sleep. Damn this is my fault. You have to take the day off, Ren. That's an order."

Ren slowly smiled at the prince brfor him. He was blaming himself, when it was his damn brother to blame. That man was sex crazy. He doesn't know when to stop.

"I can't, Sasuke-sama. I don't think your Mother and Father would let me."

Sasuke studied Ren as the man talked. His skin was whiter then it had to be. Which meant that he hasn't eaten. That made Sasuke feel a lot worse. Ren was the type of slave that did what he was told too no mater how hard it was of if he died doing it.

"Ren when did you last eat?"

Ren tried to remember when did he eat? It was last night breakfast? It was late night in the early evening. Should he tell Sasuke? He would get mad and that's the last thing he wanted right now.

"Tell me now, Ren. That's an order."

Sasuke knew the boy before him was hesitating. He was just staring into space. That too, was not good.

"Early last evening, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He hasn't eaten since that long?! A vampire can only go for so long without food. After another minute Ren's legs gave out. He couldn't take the pain from his ass and from the lack of food. He felt himself falling, and so he closed his eyes.

"Ren!"

Sasuke quickly caught the slave in his arms. The white haired boy didn't even open his eyes. Quickly Sasuke carried Ren to his bed and laid him down. Naruto emerged from the bathroom with a towel on his slim hips and a towel around his neck. He saw Ren on his bed and Sasuke fussing over him.

"What happened?! Ren! Are you alright?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and tried not to think about how fuckable his mate looked at this moment. He needed help with Ren fast.

"Naruto quickly call Tsunada!"

Naruto ran in lighting speed to the phone and pushed a little red button that was on the side. All the while Ren was whispering to his prince.

"Sasuke-sama. I'm fine. Really I am."

The Tsunada came bursting through the door. She had her bag with her. Her fangs baring while she walked to the bed with Ren inside the covers.

"What happened?"

Her attention was on the prince as she put her bag on the floor next to Ren.

"At first he looked pale, like he hasn't eaten. Then his legs gave out from right under him."

Tsunada nodded and told Sasuke and Naruto to get out, she'll call them back in when she was ready. A half hour later Tsunada came out with a worried sigh.

"He's fine for now. I had to give him a large amount of blood. Umm you two…did he say anything about anyone when he came through the door?"

Sasuke looked confusedly at her while Naruto shook his head. Why would he? Did something happen with Ren?

"No. He hasn't. Why?"

Tsunada sighed and leaned back against the door. She help up a piece of paper and began reading it to them.

"Lack of sleep, lack of food, stress, bruises and bite marks all over his body, not to mention his lower region was…abused."

Naruto stared in horror as Tsunada began reading the list. Poor Ren! Who the hell would do something like rape to Ren? Sick people.

"Can we see him?"

Tsunada nodded and began walking away. Sasuke opened the door and entered seeing Ren sitting up on the bed with tired eyes.

"Ren! You should be sleeping! Are you alright?"

Naruto was quick to get to Ren's side as he finished his sentence.. Ren was tired yes, but every time he closed his eyes, crimson would be staring right back at him. He smiled tiredly at Naruto and nodded.

"Hai, genki desu."(1)

Sasuke stood next to Naruto glaring at the sheets. Someone had done soothing to a person close to him. Even if Ren was a slave, he knew the boy since he was brought to the family when he was little. He was only five then. Sasuke was eight.

"Ren. Who did it?"

Ren quickly looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were wide and mouth agape. He didn't want to say it. It would feel all to real if he said it. He gently touched his prince's hand, and a picture flashed through Sasuke's mind. Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widen as he stared at Ren, who had his head down in shame. He felt dirty, unclean, nasty.

"What happened? What wrong, Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at Ren then at Sasuke. Dread was across Ren's face, Anger was across Sasuke's. His knuckles were clenched and he bit his lip, making his fangs priced the skin and began to bleed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, stop!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and made him looked at Naruto. Sasuke released his lip and looked back at Ren.

"When?"

"Last afternoon, after I called you about the house."

Naruto looked back at Ren in question. What were they talking about? Was it about the guy that did this to Ren!? He didn't want to know. He was afraid to know someone living with you did that to a friend.

"I'm leaving."

Both Ren and Naruto saw Sasuke heading to the door. He didn't care that he was out in boxers he need to see his parents.

"Wait! Sasuke-sama please!"

Ren was trying to get up from the bed that he fell on his knees. Naruto was quickly by his side.

"Ren! You shouldn't move so much!"

Ren ignored Naruto and looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes. He didn't want Sasuke to go and talk to Itachi or his parents! If that happened then they would kick him out! He wasn't suppose to touch the royal family. Black eyes met with dark purple. He turned to Look at his mate while putting on his jeans from last night.

"Naruto. Take care of Ren don't let anyone in here."

With that Sasuke took one last look at Ren and left closing the door behind him.

**. With Sasuke Walking .**

Sasuke was mad. No wait scratch that, Sasuke was beyond mad. He was pissed as hell. How can Itachi be so sick as to rape a slave? A close one, that you've known all your life.

'_Then again Itachi's a sick fuck. Damn it I'm not going to leave Ren with Itachi. Who knows what will happen to him if Itachi finds out Ren told me.'_

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Itachi could do almost anything. That's what scares Sasuke the most. Itachi already has Hinata anyway! Why the hell, would he want Ren? Poor guy doesn't deserved any of this. He looked up and saw his parent's room. He knocked twice and waited for it to open.

"Sasuke?"

His mother opened the door and ushered her child inside. He saw his father reading the new paper on the couch and sat down next to his mother.

"So… did you find a house, Dear?"

"Yes, and-"

"Oh! That's great! Where is it?!"

"Konoha. Mother, I-"

Mikoto hushed her son and looked at her husband. Fugaku sighed and put down his new paper.

"Why there, son?"

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Because, Naruto wanted it there."

He looked back at his parents and watched as confusion was on their faces.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you something."

Sasuke looked down at his hands and waited in till one of them said something.

"Well? What is it, son? You want something else?"

Fugaku looked at his son as Sasuke nodded. Sasuke looked up at his Mother and Father and sighed,

"I want to take Ren with us."

**Well that's it…yup! Please R & R! **

**1: Yes, I'm fine**

**~Kit-chan**


	13. Olivia, SAsuke, Naruto and Julio

**Next chapter! Yay! I didn't really like this chapter but…Y'know my friend liked it **

**so I don't really know. He's a suck up.**

**I don't own Naruto, whish I did but don't.**

**Here you go!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Naruto woke up exactly at seven. He ran to the bathroom took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed at exactly at seven-thirty he was ready. He looked around his room and noticed that it was a bit dirty. He quickly picked up his things and went to his living room. His living room was fine, since he cleaned it last night. He smiled brightly and checked the clock again.

''_Seven-fifty. Sasuke said that he'll be here at eight. Now to wait. I just hope he wrote down where I lived yesterday, when I told him.'_

**^With Sasuke^**

Sasuke yawned as he checked his watch. Seven-thirty. He had to get to the blondes house at eight. He looked at the bed and smiled. He saw Olivia already sleeping on their bed. He slowly walked up to the bed and leaned down to kiss her on the lips softly.

"I'll be back before you wake up, Love."

Again he kissed her on the lips, and left. Olivia opened her big black eyes and looked at her phone. She checked her messages and smiled as she read the first one. She got up and got dressed. Her smile slowly faded as she remember Sasuke's word and his face.

**^At Eight, At Naruto's House^**

Exactly at eight is when Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. He waited for a moment in till the door opened showing a blushing blonde. Sasuke smirked and leaned down pecking Naruto on the lips.

"Hello Naruto. I brought you these."

Sasuke handed Naruto a dozen sun flowers and smiled as Naruto's eyes seem to sparkle brightly. He gently took the flowers and looked back at Sasuke.

"Would you like to come in? I need to put them in some water."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto inside and looked around. To his surprise the living room was tightly packed. Nothing on the floor, pictures of friends every were, a coffee table and a lamp. Everything was clean. Then it hit him so he had to ask.

"Naruto?"

Naruto came out of the kitchen with a vase full of water with the flowers inside. He carefully put them on the coffee table and turned to Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and faced the grown. He was scared of the answer but asked anyway.

"Were are you parents?"

He could see sadness cloud the blue eyes, then it went away like nothing happen. He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I don't have any, but the state let me stay here instead of foster care. As long as I get good grades."

Naruto looked down sadly. He then felt arms wrapped themselves around his tiny frame. His eyes widen and he could smell Sasuke. That musky sent that he thought about almost 24/7. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke while thinking 'He cares.'. Sasuke was thinking of something else. 'This would be to easy and he's broken already.'

**^With Olivia Where Ever She My Be^**

Olivia waited patiently on the cold steps of a house. She rested her head on her palm, with a sigh. She wanted to know if he was even going to be here.

"You're here early then normal."

Olivia turned her head and smiled as the teen came up to her.

"I don't think you'll make it, Julio."

Julio smiled and wrapped his arms around her fram. She smiled as well and snuggled her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat again, that same song that it always played. With Sasuke she's couldn't hear his heart beat. It felt like he was a shell, with nothing inside.

"Does he know you're here, Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head slowly. She needed to tell Julio. She's can't let Itachi find him. Even if she doesn't love Sasuke anymore. She needs to find out what she needs to do.

"I need to talk to you about something."

**^With Sasuke And Naruto!^**

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the small apartment and out to the cold dark morning.

"Why is it so cold this morning?"

Naruto asked while rubbing his hands together. Sasuke smiled and looked up at the dark sky. The clouds were covering the bight big sun along with the blue sky. They sky almost looked sad. Sasuke didn't believe in stuff like that. The sky looked how it looked. It had no felling.

"It's almost winter, so I would expected this."

He graded Naruto's hand and started walking to a little café. Naruto blushed at the close proximity. He smiled as he held Sasuke's cold hand. He thought that since it was cold out that Sasuke would also be cold. He saw the café up head and read the sing. La Cafe Ana. Once the door opened a big wave of coffee hit both of their noses.

"Hello. Can I help you two?"

A young women was wearing a pink and brown uniform with a white name tag the said 'Cindy'. Sasuke nodded and held up two fingers.

"Just a table for two please."

Cindy nodded and took two menus and went to find a booth. She sat them both down and handed them the menus. She then left them and went to help other costumers at the door. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled warmly.

"You can order what ever you want."

Naruto blushed and nodded. He looked back down at the menu and scanned it for something good. They didn't have ramen, which disappointed him greatly. Then he thought a bagel with cream cheese sounded good. He put his menu down and looked at Sasuke, who was staring a t him. He blushed and was about to say something in till someone cut him off.

"Oi Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto looked to his side and saw Vincent. Angels older brother. Naruto's blush darken and looked down at his hands in embossment. He didn't want Vincent hear now. Not with Sasuke hear with them. Vincent smiled and lend his arm agents the table.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at school right now? Angels going to flip if he finds out your not there!"

Sasuke was glaring at the new comer. How dare he step in on his date and ignore him! How was he suppose to get the blonde if people keep stepping in? And again with this Angel guy. What's up with him? Were they more then friends? He hopped not. That would be a real problem.

"I'm having breakfast with Sasuke."

Vincent looked behind him and smiled. He knew the guy was there he just didn't want to look at the guy right now. Vincent went on his knees and held his head with his hands on the table looking at the couple.

"Sasuke, hu? Nice name. Mine's Vincent. So what are you to Naru for making him skip school, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took one glance at the blushing blonde and smirked. He hadn't gone through Naruto's head since he knocked on the door, but now it's a good time to see. The only thing he heard was 'Boyfriend' in the blondes head. With the same smirk he looked down at Vincent, who still had a smile on his face.

"I'm Naruto's boyfriend. And you are?"

Vincent looked at Sasuke shocked to say the least. Did he hear right? Boyfriend? Didn't Angel say that Naruto was most likely to stay single for a while? And that was like two or three months ago. His guy didn't look half bad either. Black hair, black eyes. Weird it's like they were opposites. Funny.

"I'm a close friend of Naruto's."

Vincent stood up and grabbed his pen and note book. Naruto looked back at his menu and pointed to the bagel.

"I want a bagel with cream cheese and orange juice, please."

Vincent smiled and nodded taking down the order. He turned to Sasuke, who was glaring, smiled and waited for his order.

"I'll have coffee. Black, that's all."

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised. He would think that Sasuke was the type of guy to really eat. Wasn't he hungry? Vincent looked at Sasuke weirdly and took down the order. He wiped the confused look off his face and smiled.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders."

Naruto nodded while Sasuke grunted. Vincent grinned and turned to the kitchen. Sasuke's stomach felt like it was eating it's self. He needed food and he wasn't about to eat human food. He watched as a man went inside the bathroom and smirked.

"I'll be back Naruto. I have to use the bath room."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke went inside the bathroom. When Sasuke went inside the bathroom, he saw the man washing his hands. Smirking he slowly walked up to him and wrapped an arm around the waist.

"What the fuc-!"

Sasuke quickly kissed the man on the lips shutting him up. The man squirmed and tried to push Sasuke away. Acting quickly Sasuke hand went down towards the man's pants and rubbed the tent that formed there. The man stopped squirming and felt two teeth piece his lips, making him bleed. Sasuke quickly sucked the liquid that was poring down. After a while and a few more bites the man was clean of blood. Sasuke wiped his mouth and licked his bite mark is on the man making them disappear. He smiled down at the man and left the bah room. He walked up to the table and saw that Naruto's food was already there along with his drink. Naruto had taken the first bite of his bagel and cream cheese smeared on his upper lip. Sasuke quickly swooped down and licked it off the lips making the blonde jump.

"Oh sorry. Did I scare you?"

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and shook his head. Sasuke smiled back at Naruto and sat down in his seat. He took the coffee cup and took a small sip. The liquid touched Sasuke's tongue and it quickly turned into dirt. He shudder but swallowed it anyway. He looked at Naruto and smiled as the blonde finished the last of the bagel.

**^With Julio and Olivia^**

Olivia was laying agents Julio's chest as he ran his hand through her hair softly.

"What are we going to do?"

Olivia smiled as she felt his chest rumbled as he talked. They were laying on his bed, his parents gone to work and them in the house. She nuzzled closer to his chest and let him wrap his arms around him.

"I don't know. I don't want to keep hurting Sasuke like this."

Julio made a noise of disapprove and tighten his hold on her. He didn't wasn't her to leave. Not with someone like Sasuke. He wants her there with him.

"I have to. He loves me and-"

"I love you more."

He stated like a fact. She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke anymore. He has done nothing but brought her happiness. And she's been hurting him with out him knowing.

"I'm sorry."

She leaned in kissed and walked out, trying to stop seeing the teen she loved tears falling from her mind. She had to do this. She had to do it for both him and Sasuke. She walked out of the house to the glumly outside. The rain was poring down hard. She smiled bitterly as she remembers the first time she and Julio first meant. It was Sasuke's fault, too."

_**(Flashback Time!)**_

_She was running. She wanted that picture of Sasuke and some chick kissing out of her head. He said it was his job. That Itachi didn't want to take the thrown and it was his duty to fulfill it. It was raining hard and it was dark out side, but she didn't care. The words hurt. It hurt so bad._

'_You were just like them a toy! Look at her she was once a play thing to Sasuke-sama. Why would he want something like that?'_

_She looked around and noticed that she was at a park. She sat on the swing and just sat there, unmoving, felling the rain hit her. Then it all stopped. She looked up and notice that an umbrella was covering her head. She looked in front of her and saw a young teenager smiling down at her._

"_You'll catch a cold if your out here without a sweater."_

_Olivia blinked slowly at the smiling teen and mumbled a small thank you. After that he took her home, telling her take a shower and to eat something. After that they saw more and more of each other and they ended up confessing, she also confessed what she really was._

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

She laid on the bed that she shared with Sasuke and stared up at the white ceiling waiting for her lover to come home again.

**^With Sasuke And Naruto^  
**

Naruto and Sasuke were running to find some shade as to not get wet by the rain. They laughed and huddled under a big oak tree. Naruto had his chest agents Sasuke's and held him tight. Sasuke smiled down at the boy and waited for the whether to clear up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

Naruto let of Sasuke and looked up at the dark haired boy in question.

"Are you Japanese?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto before chuckling. He kissed the boy on the forehead and sat down on the ground bringing Naruto down as well.

"Yes I am. What about you?"

Naruto looked down and smiled softly. He nodded and laid his head against Sasuke's chest. It was mid afternoon and Sasuke had to say that Naruto was really intrusting to be with. But it seems like were ever they went someone would know Naruto and stop to talk to them. And he would say that he was Naruto's boyfriend. Not that minded but it got annoying after a while. At the café, at the movies, at the park. It seemed like the blonde was very popular. Wasn't every one suppose to be at school?

"Dokuusei to wa yokusondeiru no?"(1)

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled.. He knew that meant. It may not look like it but Naruto's very fluent in Japanese.

"Not really. I just hang out with the people we went to the club with a lot."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and nodded. Naruto wanted to ask something but he didn't know if he should. He wanted to. He really did but he didn't want to sound nosy.

"Ne Sasuke. That girl you were with at the club who was she?"

Sasuke knew that question would show up sooner or later. It was the same with Shikamaru. Always with his lover. Who is she? What is he to him? The same thing every time. Every time he would answer the same thing.

"She's my younger sister, Her names Olivia."

Naruto tried to picture the girl in his head again. She was beautiful like him. Same black hair and jet black eyes. He remembered that the girl was with Julio. It seemed like she had a thing for him.

"You should be careful with her, Sasuke. She can be swiped off her feet by Julio."

Sasuke eyes darken at the mention of the other teen. Julio looked like a player. Well he is to but he didn't like the Julio person. He was to close to his lover. He didn't like it.

"I wont let anything happen to her. She means to much to me.:

Naruto smiled sadly and snuggled onto Sasuke's chest again. He could tell Sasuke loved his sister. He wanted to know more about them. The both of them.

"You really ;love your sister, hu Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. No point in lying in that part right?

"Yes I love her very much."

"Can you tell me about you two?"

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. Out of everyone that he played with, Naruto was the only one that ever asked that. And all he had to do was lie through his teeth.

"When my mom and dad told me they adopted a child I was…upset. She's two years younger then I am. At first we didn't get along. We always fought, never seemed to get along. But then…someone took her one day. She was walking home from school one day and someone took her. And it was my fault. We got into a fight and I left her to walk home."

Sasuke's eyes clouded and he looked ahead not meeting the worried blue eyes. Naruto's hart fluttered as he saw hurt in those deep black eyes. Sasuke's hold on Naruto tighten.

"When the police found her two days later, she was naked and rapped. They took her home and she hasn't said a word. I stayed with her after that. I didn't let her out of my sight or side. After that we became really close."

Naruto sighed at the end of the sad made up story. He didn't know what to say to Sasuke. All he wanted was to stop the sad look that he had on his face. He carefully took Sasuke's face into his small hands and kissed the pale pink lips.

"It's alright. You have her now right? It's all that matters."

Sasuke smiled and leaned agents the tree. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Yes. As long as I know that she's alright and that she doesn't leave my side."

Naruto watched as the rain started to clear up.

"Were is she now?"

Sasuke smiled and made sure to think of something believable He couldn't believe that Naruto actuality thought that, that story was true. That didn't happen at all. He just read it in a book that he found in Shikamaru's book store, when he was waiting for him. It was a sad book. She died at the end. And it was by the brothers hand. He killed her to 'save her' from all the evil out there in the world. He also ended up killing himself. What a sad, sad story.

"She's at school right now. She's going home with one of her friends for some school project or something."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke took hold of the blondes hand and lift him up.

"Should we get going now? The rain cleared up, but I think it'll come back soon."

Naruto looked out a saw how the rain left everything sparking and clean. The smell of rain still lingered in the air.

"Alright."

**^Later That Day!^**

Naruto and Sasuke walked hand in hand up to the blondes apartment. They were both in comfortable silence. Sasuke walked him to the door and looked at Naruto.

"I had fun, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and watched as Naruto fiddled with his fingers. That was the singe. They shared so many kissed already it made him wonder why his stomach was doing flip-flops now. That only happened when he was with Olivia. When they made love or when they kissed. Slowly he leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist and smiled as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He slowly licked the bottom lip, and felt Naruto open his mouth with a moan. They felt his aroused now come to life and slipped his knee between Naruto's legs.

"Ah~ Sasuke."

He gently kissed the blonds neck and watched with heated eyes as Naruto blushed. He thrust up making Naruto cover his mouth with his hand. It was cute. Just like Olivia did. Then he stopped.

'_Oh shit'_

He quickly let go of Naruto leaving the blonde panting and trying to get a hold of him self. He needed to make a lie. What lie? Anything!

"Naruto. As much as I want to keep going I want to take this slow."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke started to straiten himself up. He gave one last kiss to the blonde and promised that he'll call later. Naruto smiled and went inside his house as Sasuke hurried to get home before his lover wakes up. Just like he promised. He'll be there before she wakes up. And he would never lie to her. Even if it killed him. He loved her that much.

**Yay! There you all go! **


	14. AN

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about the really really long wait. I started school and everything is just a mess. Not kidding.

Anyway in a brighter side I'm going to update in a mouth or two. I just have to get things together.

Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding!

~Kit-chan


End file.
